Combat Loyal
by Isabelle Pearl
Summary: Ellie a toujours eu la vie d'une Poufsouffle normale. Mais alors qu'elle décide d'accepter les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour James Sirius Potter, son secret toujours bien enfoui refait surface. Comment faire ses preuves lorsque tout le monde apprend soudainement que vous êtes la fille illégitime d'un ancien mangemort ? Cette sixième année lui en donnera bien des occasions.
1. Prologue

Ok, je me lance ! J'ai déjà écrit les 15 premiers chapitres et je me tâtais à la poster et après moult discussions, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette fanfiction qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis plus d'un an. Bonne lecture à tous !

Je remercie mon amie Belge qui a bien voulu corriger mes petites fautes. Je t'embrasse fort. Et merci à Elena Grape (une superbe auteur :p) d'avoir donné son avis et de m'avoir trouvé le titre de ma fanfiction.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ellie était tranquillement allongée dans l'énorme canapé de sa salle commune. Elle arrivait toujours à obtenir la meilleure place, celle qui était illuminée par le soleil et qui réchauffait sa peau. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière du soleil qui rayonnait dans toute la pièce, aucune autre maison dans Poudlard n'était autant baignée de soleil. Elle pouvait apercevoir les herbes hautes et les pissenlits à travers les fenêtres rondes qui se trouvaient au ras-du-sol. Elle adorait sa maison, elle était confortable et douillette et c'était la maison la plus joyeuse de Poudlard, sans aucun doute. Poufsouffle.

Elle se redressa car il était l'heure pour les sixièmes années de se rendre à leur cours de potion. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce jaune et noir parfaitement éclairée pour essayer de trouver si Rachel et Jane, ses deux meilleures amies, étaient présentes. Elles devaient probablement être encore dans la grande salle à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle adressa un regard au portrait qui se trouvait au dessus de la cheminée: Helga Poufsouffle levait sa coupe en guise, comme si elle portait un toast à ses élèves.

Ellie ne prenait jamais de petit-déjeuner et la proximité de sa salle commune avec les cuisines lui permettait d'aller chercher un fruit ou une pâtisserie avant de débuter les cours sans avoir à passer par la Grande Salle. Depuis bientôt deux semaines, elle évitait cette Grande Salle à cause de cet incident regrettable qui s'était passé. Elle avait réussi à cacher un secret jusqu'ici ignoré de tous si ce n'est de ses deux meilleures amies et de son désormais ex-petit ami, Bart Speak. Ce dernier ayant révélé au grand jour qu'elle était nulle autre que la fille de Théodore Nott, ancien mangemort.

Celui-ci était mort peu de temps après sa naissance et n'avait pas reconnu sa fille. Il l'avait eu avec une sorcière vivant dans le Nord du Canada lors de sa cavale après la guerre. Ellie savait juste que sa mère et lui avait vécu une romance sincère, sa mère lui expliquant qu'il n'était qu'un homme blessé voulant trouver l'oubli dans le voyage. Et ce fût lors d'un de ses voyages que son père mourut dans des circonstances qu'Ellie ne connaissait pas vraiment. A vrai dire, Ellie n'osait jamais demander des détails sur son père. La mère d'Ellie avait été bouleversée et avait décidé de s'installer près de Plymouth, en Grande-Bretagne.

Elle ne portait pas le nom de son père mais n'avait jamais ignoré son existence et ce qu'il avait pu faire au cours de sa vie. Elle n'en était pas fière mais sa mère lui avait dit que parfois les gens pensent défendre une cause et devait-on vraiment leur en vouloir d'avoir cru faire le bien ? Au final, la Poufsouffle n'en avait jamais vraiment souffert puisque personne ne connaissait son secret et elle vivait très bien comme ça.

Cependant, son père restait un homme qui avait enlevé des vies et elle avait beaucoup de mal à le croire. Elle préférait ne pas y penser, à vrai dire elle n'y pensait jamais et cela lui allait parfaitement bien. La guerre avait laissé un souvenir bien trop amer et tout le monde en avait honte. Le monde sorcier n'avait pas encore fait son deuil malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées.

De toute évidence, Ellie était une jeune fille qui en voulait rarement aux gens et pardonnait bien rapidement. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle n'avait rien de plus pour pouvoir juger quelqu'un alors pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

Mais à cause de son ex petit-ami, Bart Speak, en qui elle avait placé trop de confiance, elle était aujourd'hui la cible de regards lourds de sens comme si ses mains étaient tachées de sang. Elle ne voulait pas de confrontation et encore moins se justifier auprès de personnes qui se permettaient de juger. Qu'aurait-il fait, eux, pendant la guerre ? Il est bien facile de critiquer et de s'autoproclamer résistant alors qu'on n'a pas vécu ne serait-ce qu'une minute de la guerre. Seul les héros pourraient se permettre de lui dire quelque chose et cela n'était encore jamais arrivé, heureusement pour elle car elle ne saurait comment réagir.

Mais voilà, elle avait eu la très mauvaise idée de mettre fin à sa relation avec Bart et le Serdaigle, profondément blessé avait réagi excessivement, était allé à sa rencontre dans la grande salle et avait parlé assez fort pour que tout le monde entende. Il avait dit qu'elle n'était bonne à rien et avec toute la méchanceté dont il était capable et avait finit son discours en lui lançant qu'elle finirait comme son père: Théodore Nott.

Un silence de plomb s'était abattu. On n'entendait plus rien si ce n'est peut-être le cœur d'Ellie qui battait si vite qu'il aurait pu exploser. Elle avait entendu chuchoter et puis un « menteuse » qui venait tout droit de sa table. Les Poufsouffles avaient pourtant pour habitude d'être loyaux entre eux mais ils avaient démontré le contraire. Ellie avait fini par fuir lorsque la salle avait repris ses discussions, la plupart sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Deux semaines que cela s'était produit et elle se disait encore aujourd'hui qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du rompre avec Bart mais se ravisait vite de penser ça. Il y avait tout un tas de raisons qui l'avait poussé à rompre. Cela n'allait plus avec ce septième année de Serdaigle. Son arrogance de plus en plus présente, son égoïsme grandissant, les sentiments d'Ellie diminuant de plus en plus- en avait-elle déjà eu pour lui finalement?- et puis_ Lui_, elle ne pouvait plus se le cacher: James Potter, seize ans, Gryffondor, président du club de duel où elle était inscrite depuis un an.

Ellie prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune. Au coin d'un couloir, elle se fit interpeller une voix qu'elle reconnue être celle de sa préfète de septième année: Milona Francfort. Ellie fit volte-face et vit Milona s'approcher avec douceur d'Ellie.

- Ellie… commença-t-elle. Je voulais te dire que j'ai demandé aux Poufsouffles de ne pas te juger. Tu n'y es pour rien. Peu importe qui sont tes parents, tu restes Ellie Kazee pour nous. Ne te laisse pas faire, j'ai bien dit aux personnes de notre maison de ne jamais te porter préjudice. Certains ont été un peu vache avec toi car je pense qu'ils auraient préféré que tu leur en parles... Enfin peu importe. C'est oublié.

- D'accord… Merci, bégaya Ellie un peu à moitiè soulagée et surtout surprise de cette initiative de la part de sa camarade.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Ellie. Tout cela sera très vite oublié. Et entres-nous, tant mieux que tu aies viré ce Serdaigle. Lui, il est mauvais, dit la blonde en esquissant une grimace.

- Il était juste en colère. La colère fait faire des choses parfois… mauvaises, répondit-elle avec sincérité.

Milona adressa un sourire réconfortant à Ellie et s'en alla. Cela réchauffa son cœur. Au moins sa maison ne lui dirait plus rien et avec le temps, elle n'aurait plus sur elle des regards inquiets comme si elle allait tuer d'un moment à un autre. La journée commençait bien se dit-elle pour se donner du courage.

Une fois dans la salle de cours, elle s'installa devant son chaudron, attendant patiemment que les autres élèves arrivent. Ils étaient peu nombreux en sixième année car il était nécessaire d'avoir obtenu un Optimal pour continuer les cours de potions. Merlin merci, Ellie avait réussi haut la main cette épreuve lors de ses BUSE alors que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. La première fois qu'elle avait assisté à un cours de potion en première année, Ellie avait fait exploser son chaudron et avait envoyé sa meilleure mie, Jane Nice à l'infirmerie. Ellie souhaitait devenir médicomage et les potions étaient très importantes. Elle avait donc redoublé d'effort pour atteindre un niveau parfait dans cette matière et cela avait payé ses citrouilles. Ses deux amies arrivèrent rapidement et s'installèrent à côté d'elle afin de pouvoir discuter bien que ce soit de plus en plus impossible aux vues des difficultés des potions. Le professeur, Allister Kousnetsov préparait déjà les ingrédients. Ce russe était un professeur excellent et Ellie adorait ses cours. Il avait donné d'excellentes bases aux élèves et même si ses cours avaient été au départ fastidieux, ceux-ci s'étaient rapidement transformés en passe-temps favoris pour Ellie. Kousnetsov avait la cinquantaine, les cheveux poivres et sels et un accent qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'une, ce qui était déjà probablement le cas avec Rachel et Jane qui gloussaient très facilement aux interventions du professeur. Il avait une douceur légendaire pour expliquer l'art des potions et les élèves aimaient les cours avec lui. Le reste des élèves arrivèrent par maison et, comme à chaque fois, ce fût les Gryffondors qui se présentèrent au cours en dernier.

- Monsieur Potter et Dubois, veuillez vite prendre place, le cours va commencer.

Ellie n'osa pas se retourner et commença à feuilleter nerveusement son livre tandis que Rachel et Jane semblaient déjà vouloir faire équipe. Il restait une place à côté d'elle et une autre derrière elle. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, il allait être proche d'elle et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. S'il se mettait à côté d'elle, ça voulait dire qu'il s'en fichait qu'elle soit la fille de Théodore Nott ou peut-être que si mais que Jacob Dubois ne voulait pas du tout être à côté d'elle et avait donc supplié James d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'Ellie. Et s'il se mettait à côté d'elle, elle allait faire n'importe quoi. Elle n'eût pas le temps de cogiter plus longtemps, James Potter était assis à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur à tomber par terre et sa présence qui semblait aspirer son énergie mais elle n'osa diriger le regard vers lui soudainement très intéressée par son livre des potions.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un travail complexe. Pas compliqué mais complexe, déclara le professeur.

Ellie leva la tête de son livre, se demandant quelle puisse être la différence entre complexe et compliqué et le professeur continua dans son explication comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Un travail compliqué requiert une attention particulière et demande un gros travail mais un travail complexe est un assemblement de petites tâches faciles mais à réaliser en même temps.

- Un peu comme les secrétaires au ministère de la magie, lança James Potter dans un rire.

- C'est tout à fait cela monsieur Potter et vous allez vous rendre compte que cela n'est pas si facile du tout.

James semblait amusé par la situation, Ellie jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses petits yeux marron rieurs et son sourire l'empêcha de le regarder plus longtemps. Ellie se concentra de nouveau sur les explications de Kousnetsov.

- Vous allez devoir réaliser cinq potions différentes en deux heures avec les temps d'attentes compris. A vous de gérer votre temps, chaque minute doit être utilisée. Ce travail se fera dans un premier temps à deux.

- Tu es avec le meilleur maître des potions !

James venait de dire cette phrase à Ellie en lui donnant un coup de coude. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire timide. Ce qu'elle était cruche ! Elle aurait aimé lui parler, dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait. A vrai dire, elle mourrait de trouille qu'il lui reproche quelque chose par rapport à Théodore Nott vu qu'elle avait évité tout contact avec la population extérieure depuis deux semaines.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue au club de duel. Tu viendras ce soir ? continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

James était splendide. C'est la seule chose qu'elle put se dire à cet instant. Il ne lui demandait rien. Elle se gifla mentalement : c'est parce qu'il s'en fichait royalement d'elle. Tout était clair. Quoi que… Il était gentil. Après tout, Ellie ne l'avait jamais vu insulter des élèves qui étaient des enfants de mangemort. Il pouvait se chamailler avec eux, mais jamais il ne franchissait le pas de critiquer le fait que les parents de ceux-ci avaient été des mangemorts. Quoiqu'il n'était pas forcément judicieux de s'attaquer à Scorpius Malefoy, lui avait tout de suite su se défendre. Elle préféra ne plus réfléchir et se faire oublier.

- Je ne sais pas. On va chercher les ingrédients ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre qu'Ellie était déjà aux étagères pour aller chercher les ingrédients pour les cinq potions : le tue loup, le remède contre les furoncles, la potion d'enflure, la potion d'Eveil et la potion d'amnésie. Des potions faciles si ce n'est la potion d'Eveil qui demandait une rapidité et une concentration un peu plus intense.

James ne posa plus aucune question et leur travail se fit dans une excellente cohésion. Le professeur les félicita et 5 points furent donnés à leur maison respective.

Ellie avait trois heures de libre avant son prochain cours de métamorphose et ce fût le moment de la journée où elle se sentit le plus triste, pensant à cet abrutit de Speak. Une bouffée de déprime lui prit soudainement et elle ne voulut même pas être avec Rachel et Jane. Celles-ci n'avaient pas vraiment su réagir, leur regard était compatissant mais elles ne savaient pas comment lui redonner le sourire. Jane proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le parc mais Ellie refusa, préférant retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait voir personne.

Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa salle commune lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net.

- Kazee ?

Scorpius Malefoy était appuyé contre la rampe des escaliers et la regardait avec un sourire. C'était l'une des rares fois qu'il lui adressait la parole. Il n'avait jamais été méchant avec elle mais pas vraiment gentil non plus.A vrai dire, il la regardait comme lorsqu'il regardait les Poufsouffle: de haut. Il était en quatrième année et elle avait peu d'occasion de le voir si ce n'est lors des matchs de Quidditch. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui voulait et comprit à l'instant où il prononça ces mots:

- Bienvenue chez les enfants maudits.

* * *

VOILA ! J'espère que ce prologue (assez long) vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis.

Merci aussi à Pottermore où j'ai bien péché les informations de la salle Poufsouffle (surtout que je suis à Serpentard).


	2. Chapitre 1, Rebondir et Avancer

Chapitre 2

Rebondir et avancer

Ellie suivait Scorpius se demandant si elle ne devrait pas faire demi-tour. Elle n'était jamais allée dans cette partie du château. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du septième étage et Scorpius se mit à faire les cents pas face à elle. Ellie était à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son coup jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse face à elle.

Elle resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il se venait de se passer. Elle regarda autour d'elle, seuls les trois trolls en tutu sur le tableau semblaient avoir remarqué la scène puisqu'ils pouffaient de rire d'un niaiseux.

- Ça les amuse toujours de voir les réactions des élèves lorsque ceux-ci découvrent la salle sur demande.

Ellie ne savait pas quoi répondre et suivit Scorpius avant qu'on ne les remarque. Cette salle existait donc réellement. Elle en avait entendu parler, une bataille se serait même déroulée dedans mais Harry Potter avait refusé d'infirmer ou d'affirmer cette rumeur.

Ellie pénétra dans la salle. Elle était ronde, petite avec des fauteuils, une cheminée, et une bibliothèque. Des élèves étaient assis dans les fauteuils et regardaient Ellie avec gentillesse et compassion. Elle regarda Scorpius avec interrogation.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un père ou une mère mangemort. J'ai décidé de réunir les personnes comme nous lors de ma deuxième année. Je savais que je n'étais pas le seul et nous n'y sommes pour rien si nos parents ont fait les mauvais choix. Nous sommes les enfants de personnes qui ont fait des choses atroces mais nous ne devons pas payer pour eux.

- Tu… Tu as créé un club pour les enfants des mangemorts ?

- Oh tu sais parler ! C'est génial, je pensais que tu avais perdu ta langue depuis que l'autre Serdaigle t'avait largué dans la grande salle devant tout le monde. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment un Club officiel, tu te doutes bien.

- C'est moi qui l'ai largué d'abord et il avait tellement la haine qu'il a décidé de m'humilier en public, rectifia Ellie.

- Tu devras dorénavant savoir à qui te confier et être plus méfiante, dit une fille aux cheveux noir de jais et portant l'insigne de la maison Gryffondor qu'Ellie avait déjà croisé mais ne dont elle ne se doutait pas instant qu'elle puisse avoir une histoire similaire avec la sienne.

- Johanne à raison, tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec nous, continua Scorpius. Nous ne te promettons pas de venir te défendre dès que tu auras une embrouille mais avec nous, tu sauras comment répondre et prouver que tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Nous avons tous une histoire similaire: nos parents ont été des traîtres et ont fait un très mauvais choix. Tu es une fille piplette et joviale en cours d'après ce qu'on m'a dit mais depuis deux semaines, tu sembles être un zombie. Tu es malheureuse et nous l'avons tous été dans notre vie et pour la même raison. Ici, tu auras un soutien. On peut discuter pendant des heures, te remonter le moral et tu le feras pour les autres, les prochains qui viendront.

- Les prochains ?

- Evidemment. Crois-tu être la dernière ? Je savais que tu finirais par arriver tôt ou tard. Surtout lorsque je t'ai vu devenir un peu trop proche de ce Speak. Tu allais forcément tout lui confier et il allait te trahir.

Ellie soupira, elle aurait aimé s'en douter autant que Scorpius.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Ellie, réconforta Johanne.

Ellie sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle observa l'assemblée. Ils étaient six, sept avec Scorpius. Sept personnes comme elle, elle qui s'était toujours crue seule. C'était un soulagement. Johanne attrapa la main d'Ellie et lui présenta chacun des membres de ce "club" bien particulier, sans pour autant donner des détails sur la vie de chacun. Johanne était une septième année de Gryffondor qui semblait être la meneuse pour intégrer et mettre à l'aise les petits nouveaux. Il y avait deux Serdaigles de troisième année, Adam et Lila Baston connus grâce à leur père qui avait tenté, après la guerre, de finir le travail du Seigneur des Ténèbres et résidant désormais à Askaban. Leurs cheveux châtains clair et leur sourire démontrait qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que leur père avait pu faire auparavant. Johanne lui présenta également trois Serpentards Elvis et Barney Goyle, des première années directement intégrés par Scorpius qui connaissait leur père. Ces garçons ne semblaient pas méchants, un peu renfermés cependant mais ils adressèrent un sourire timide à Ellie. Et enfin, elle fît connaissance avec ce quatrième année, Albert Manson, ses parents avaient été arrêtés pour avoir formé une résistance en faveur d'une nouvelle formation pro-Voldemort. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'il vivait avec sa tante, une cracmol. Il lui adressa un sourire de bienvenue.

- Tu n'es pas seule Ellie.

Johanne saisit la main d'Ellie et la regarda avec sincérité et bienveillance. Ellie ne pût s'empêcher de constater la beauté de la jeune fille pas seulement extérieure mais intérieure. Elle avait vécu deux semaines profondément difficiles. Elle s'était sentit plus seule que jamais. Sa rupture était maintenant un soulagement, elle avait encore de la colère contre Bart mais elle se calmait en se disant qu'il avait agi par colère. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble et elle l'avait compris bien rapidement. Elle avait trop tardé pour le quitter et lui avait confié bien trop de choses mais il avait cet art de lui faire tout dire. Mais tout cela n'était que du vent. Elle avait gâché six mois de sa vie avec ce manipulateur. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrait à elle et ils étaient ceux qu'elle avait toujours espéré rencontrer. Juste pour qu'elle entende qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et dire qu'il avait fallu attendre six années...

- Veux-tu qu'on discute un peu près du feu ? Il y a un bon repas, on a eu du mal à te croiser dans la Grande Salle ces derniers jours, proposa gentiment Johanne.

Ellie acquiesça et suivit, un peu mal à l'aise, Johanne. Malaise qui s'estompa rapidement car Johanne avait le don de mettre à l'aise en parlant de tout et de rien et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ellie se sentit bien avec quelqu'un. Ses meilleures amies étaient des camarades vraiment chouettes mais il y avait des choses dont elle ne pouvait pas parler avec elles. En revanche, le courant passait étonnement bien avec Johanne peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond, elles étaient pareilles. Elles discutèrent pendant de longues minutes, permettant d'oublier les derniers jours. Ellie mangeait réellement cette fois, elle avait perdu du poids depuis ces derniers temps mais si elle passait autant de temps avec Johanne, elle reprendrait les kilos envolés. Scorpius s'installa près du feu et regarda avec un sourire Johanne et Ellie.

- Je vois que vous faites déjà copine-copine toutes les deux. Je voulais te dire Ellie, nous ne faisons pas vraiment de réunion, c'est juste un groupe de soutien. Tu peux envoyer un hibou à qui tu veux si ça ne va pas, si tu as besoin de discuter. Mais je crois que tu as trouvé ta paire, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Scorpius s'en alla car, pour certains, les cours devaient reprendre. Il ne restait plus que Johanne et Ellie dans la pièce.

- Tu n'as pas cours ? demanda avec intérêt Ellie.

- Non, je ne reprends qu'à 14 heures. Au fait, tu as arrêté le club de duel ? Je ne t'y vois plus…

Il était vrai que Johanne faisait également partie du club de duel, comme beaucoup de filles de cette école. James Potter et Jabob Dubois étaient généralement une grande motivation pour la plupart d'entre-elles. Au-delà de ça, ils étaient vraiment doués et ce club permettait vraiment de progresser. Ellie se sentit rougir et baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais même pas si James Potter voudra bien de moi. J'ai honte... avoua-t-elle au bout d'un instant.

- Tu ne dois pas ! Ellie, je suis certaine que si Potter avait voulu te dire quoique ce soit, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il est arrogant et parfois stupide mais l'as-tu déjà vu une fois insulter l'un d'entre nous ?

- Mais il n'est pas au courant…

- Il sait bien plus de choses que tu ne le crois, déclara Johanne. Est-il venu te dire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Tu avais potion avec lui il me semble ?

- Comment vous connaissez tous mon emploi du temps ? s'étonna Ellie à moitié amusée.

- Cela va faire des jours qu'on te cherche Ellie mais répond à ma question. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait une réflexion aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

Ellie fixa le feu. C'était vrai, elle ne devait pas pleurer sur son sort. Après tout, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était tant qu'elle redevienne cette jeune fille joyeuse et bavarde. Toutes les cartes étaient entre ses mains.

* * *

La fin de la journée fût très étrange pour Ellie. D'abord, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si invivable d'avoir des regards qui se tournent sur elle, d'autant plus que les Poufsouffles avaient désormais un comportement normal avec elle. Ellie était assise sur un gros fauteuil noir, tout en discutant avec Rachel et Jane du dernier cours de métamorphose.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je vais trouver le temps d'écrire ces cinquante centimètres de parchemins, se plaignit Jane.

- Qu'est-ce-que je devrais dire moi ? renchérit Rachel. J'ai encore une ronde demain soir...

La blonde soupira en s'affalant un peu plus sur son fauteuil.

- Une partie de cartes explosives les filles ? lança Ellie pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Rachel se redressa subitement et Jane regarda Ellie avec curiosité.

- Mais carrément ! cria Rachel avec joie ce qui fît sursauter un groupe de première année qui jouait aux bavboules.

La soirée passa rapidement et la salle commune était presque vide lorsque Jane se décida à aller se coucher. Ellie et Rachel la suivirent en baillant au cœur de leur petite chambre douillette. Une fois dans leur lit et alors qu'Ellie commençait à s'endormir Rachel chuchota:

- C'est vraiment chouette de te revoir comme avant. On commençait à s'inquiéter...

- C'est vrai, compléta Jane d'une voix endormie. Je ne sais pas c'est quoi qui t'a débloqué mais c'est vraiment... chouette.

Ellie ne répondit rien et se mit à sourire. Les bons moments allaient revenir. Elle en était sûre.

* * *

Ellie se rendait dans à son cours de Botanique. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle avait rencontré le "Club des maudits" comme Scorpius disait. Elle avait retrouvé le sourire et Rachel et Jane semblaient heureuses pour elle. Ellie passait un peu moins de temps avec elles, toutes les deux ayant trouvé un petit ami. Elles aussi semblaient comblées et Ellie en était ravie pour elles. Cela lui permettait de passer de plus en plus de temps avec Johanne qui était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience à toute épreuve, elle paraissait si forte. Et puis, leur histoire en commun les avait rapprochées même si Johanne n'avait jamais vraiment raconté son histoire. Ellie avait repris confiance en elle, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était avec Johanne. Les regards lourds de sens s'étaient calmés notamment parce que de nouveaux ragots avaient pris place dans Poudlard. Il était dit que Dubois avait une nouvelle copine, qui plus est, une Serpentard ! Ellie était bien loin de tous les ragots mais était satisfaite qu'on ne parle plus d'elle.

Ellie entra dans la serre numéro 7 où quelques élèves étaient arrivés. Rachel arriva peu de temps après et s'installa à côté de son amie.

- Excuse-moi, tu ne m'as pas attendu j'espère, dit-elle avec crainte.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais l'air très occupée avec ton septième année de Serpentard, répondit-elle dans un rire.

Rachel baissa ses yeux marrons avec un rictus amusé.

- J'espère que tu trouveras aussi bien. Il n'y a plus que toi pour te trouver un copain.

- C'est plutôt mal parti cette année, répondit Ellie dans un rire.

C'était la première fois qu'elle évoquait son ancien petit-ami. Ellie avait bien remarqué que ses amies ne savaient pas comment engager la discussion par rapport à ce dernier. Rachel lui lança un regard compatissant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, le professeur Londubat entra dans la serre.

- Bonjour à tous les sixième années.

La classe répondit en cœur. Tout le monde aimait le professeur Londubat. C'était un héros de guerre et il était juste avec ses élèves. D'ailleurs, il n'avait absolument pas changé son comportement avec Ellie et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Le cours débuta dans le calme, les élèves absorbés par le discours du professeur. Il avait ce don de rendre chaque chose intéressante. Ellie adorait les plantes et était la meilleure élève de sa promotion dans cette matière. Les trois heures s'écoulèrent extrêmement vite et le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Ellie et Rachel se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Les discussions allaient bon train sur la sortie de pré-au-lard qui arrivait dans deux jours.

- Où est Jane ? demanda avec curiosité Ellie.

Rachel adressa un signe de tête en direction des Gryffondor et Ellie étouffa d'un rire. Jane donnait la becquée à son nouveau petit ami, Bruce White, un cinquième année. Le garçon semblait bien maladroit et aux pieds de la jeune fille qui semblait bien s'amuser avec lui. Ellie balaya du regard la table à la recherche de sa nouvelle amie Johanne. La jeune fille croisa son regard et lui adressa un signe de main. Ellie sentit cependant qu'elle était fixée. Elle essaya de trouver qui la regardait et elle tomba sur le visage de la jeune Rose Weasley. Celle-ci avait baissé les yeux. Ellie avait cru voir de l'animosité dans son regard mais elle retourna à son plat, se disant qu'elle avait certainement imaginé des choses. Le reste du repas se déroula en silence. Elle se leva pour aller dans sa salle commune lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait maintenant très bien l'interpella. Elle préféra sortir de la salle et attendre cette personne à l'extérieur pour discuter au calme.

- Que veux-tu jeune Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, un sourcil arqué et gonfla ses muscles pour montrer qu'il avait tout l'air d'un homme. Ellie leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tout se passait bien. Et je crois que Potter se demande quand tu vas revenir au club de duel.

- Depuis quand tu fricotes avec Potter ? demanda Ellie essayant de ne pas sauter de joie à l'idée que James Potter demande pourquoi elle n'était pas encore revenue au club de duel.

- C'est Johanne qui me l'a dit. Elle y va ce soir. Tu as l'air bien mieux depuis ces derniers temps. Tu devrais y retourner.

Scorpius s'en alla en direction des cachots, laissant Ellie indécise. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'y était pas allée. Elle avait peur de croiser Bart également. Elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour lui mais elle ne voulait pas le voir avec son air satisfait d'autant plus qu'il s'évertuait toujours à lui lancer des remarques ou la regarder d'un oeil noir. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire des remarques devant tout le monde mais il aurait réussi à faire en sorte de lui faire du mal.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensive…

Ellie fit volte-face et se trouva nez-à-nez avec Johanne. Celle-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur et Ellie n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de lui expliquer.

- Scorpius m'a conseillé d'aller au club de duel ce soir.

Johanna lâcha un petit rire et reprit son sérieux.

- Il a raison. On se donne rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au premier étage, devant la salle ?

- Johanne… Je ne sais pas. Si Bart…

- Bart se prendra une grosse tarte dans sa tronche s'il ose faire quoi que ce soit, c'est compris ?

Ellie explosa de rire et opina du chef. Il était temps pour elle de profiter réellement. Elle avait le droit de s'amuser après tout !

Elle se prépara donc, enfila une tenue plus décontractée et attacha ses longs cheveux massifs châtains clairs aux reflets roux afin de ne pas être gênée pendant l'entraînement. Ellie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Scorpius un peu plus tôt. James Potter se demandait pourquoi elle ne venait pas. Il ne se fichait peut-être pas d'elle au final. Ellie se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé ça. Comment pouvait-elle croire une seconde que James Potter, beau garçon, entouré par plein de filles, pouvait se préoccuper d'elle. Il était gentil, voilà tout.

Johanne attendait devant la salle lorsque qu'Ellie arriva. Elles entrèrent dans la salle aménagée pour s'entraîner aux duels. Ellie remarqua rapidement James Potter. Il était assis, une fille sur ses genoux tandis qu'ils rigolaient avec tous ses amis. Ellie sentit son estomac se contracter, elle détestait voir toutes ces filles tourner autour de James. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et ces filles, enfin elle l'espérait, mais il avait cette fâcheuse manie à être très tactile avec tout le monde. Et les filles en profitaient.

- Ça va Ellie ?

Ellie sursauta, Johanne la regardait d'un œil inquiet. Avait-elle remarqué qu'Ellie ressentait de la jalousie ?

- Tu sais, Bart n'est pas là. Je l'ai entendu dire dans ma salle commune.

- Oh non, rien à voir, dit-elle avec assurance.

Ellie adressa un regard rassurant à Johanne et celle-ci ne demanda rien de plus. Elles avancèrent et James aperçu la présence des deux jeunes filles puisqu'il se leva et s'approcha d'elles. Ellie voulu sauter de joie mais ne fît qu'un sourire radieux à James.

- Super tu as réussi à convaincre la petite ! lança-t-il joyeusement. Tu nous avais manqué !

La jeune fille adressa un sourire d'excuse.

- Le club aussi m'a manqué, surtout que le club m'a beaucoup aidé pour les cours.

- On va rattraper tout ça ne t'inquiète pas, dit James en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Après que tout le monde soit arrivé, le groupe composé d'une quinzaine de personnes de la 4ème à la 7ème année, les trois autres premières années ayant Club le mardi soir, se mit en place face à James Potter.

- Bien. Bonsoir à tous. La semaine dernière nous avions commencé à travailler le patronus sauf quelques quatrièmes années qui voulait travailler des sorts qu'ils avaient à préparer pour leur cours. D'ailleurs vous en êtes où ?

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que l'un des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor réponde:

- On a tous bien réussi.

- Super. Et bien sauf ceux qui souhaitent bosser autre chose, je vous propose qu'on continue à travailler le patronus.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Ellie se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne réussirait jamais ce sort. Elle n'était déjà pas très douée dans la défense contre les forces du mal alors un sort aussi complexe... Elle regarda tout le monde se mettre en place et suivit Johanne. La jeune fille exécuta son sort et une lumière blanche sortie de sa baguette. Ellie ressentit une chaleur et beaucoup d'admiration pour sa nouvelle amie. Cependant Johanne ne fût pas vraiment satisfaite de son sort.

- C'était nul..., soupira-t-elle. Si un jour des détraqueurs se trouvent en face de moi... Je suis perdue.

- Moi je trouve que c'est bien pour un début.

- Je m'entraîne tous les soirs pourtant.

- Tu vas y arriver ! encouragea Ellie.

Johanne lui adressa un sourire et se remit en place pour s'entraîner de nouveau.

Ellie tourna la tête pour voir où était James. Celui-ci discutait avec les 4èmes années qui écoutaient attentivement. Il leur adressa un sourire et se tourna vers tout le monde.

- Les patronus corporels sont les plus difficiles à réaliser mais n'oubliez jamais que c'est avec ce genre de sorts que nos parents ont pu se défendre durant la guerre. Et aujourd'hui encore, des détraqueurs peuvent surgir et vous avaler votre âme.

- Charmant James ! rigola Dubois.

- Faudrait demander à Kazee si son père réussissait les patronus... Apparemment les mangemorts ne savaient pas en faire.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Ellie se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Marvin Pancol, Serdaigle et meilleur ami de son ex. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Johanne s'approcha de lui.

- T'as un problème petit frimeur?

- C'est bon Johanne... Je n'ai pas connu mon père d'accord ?

- Peut-être bien mais à mon avis, tu ne réussiras jamais ce sortilège. Ton âme est tachée...

- OH ! CA SUFFIT ! PANCOL TU DEGAGES DU CLUB ET TU DIRAS A TON MEILLEUR AMI QU'IL A INTÉRÊT D'ARRÊTER DE RÉPÉTER PARTOUT QUE ELLIE EST UNE FILLE QUI EST MAUVAISE. ET LE PROCHAIN QUE JE VOIS ENCORE DIRE DES CHOSES COMME CA, JE M'OCCUPERAIS PERSONNELLEMENT DE SON CAS. OU MIEUX, J'IRAI VOIR MALEFOY !

Un silence de plomb résonna dans la pièce. Personne n'avait vu James de cette manière. Ellie avait du mal à faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle savait une chose: il ne la jugeait pas.

Le Serdaigle l'affronta du regard puis tourna les talons et s'en alla. Le cœur d'Ellie battait à la chamade et elle se sentit rougir comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

- On continue... Ellie, peux-tu venir ?

Ellie avait la gorge qui lui piquait et fit son maximum pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle devait quitter le club. James l'emmena dans un coin plus tranquille, au fond de la salle. Il s'assit sur le banc et Ellie prit place à ses côtés, évitant son regard.

- Je suis désolée... Tu as dû virer un membre par ma faute...

- C'est rien Ellie. On n'en parle plus d'accord ? Je voulais t'expliquer le principe du patronus.

Ellie retient sa respiration et osa regarder James dans les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avec ses yeux rieurs qui faisaient tant craquer la jeune fille. Elle sentit une boule de chaleur se répandre au creux de son bas ventre et elle détourna les yeux.

- Bon alors dis-moi. Tu connais beaucoup de choses au niveau des patronus?

- Euh... C'est un sort qu'on utilise contre les détraqueurs et aussi parfois pour envoyer des messages. Il y a des patronus corporels. Ton père, c'est un cerf par exemple.

- C'est ça ! dit James avec fierté. Pour l'exécuter, tu dois penser à un souvenir heureux. Les détraqueurs ne te laissent que de la tristesse... Tu dois contrer cela par tout le bonheur que tu as au fond de toi. C'est difficile mais tu peux largement y arriver.

James adressa un regard entendu à Ellie.

- Tu as des questions?

- Pourquoi il m'a parlé des mangemorts ? C'est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas réaliser ce sort ?

James fit la moue avant de répondre.

- Je n'en sais rien Ellie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le ministère avait des détraqueurs dans leur rang afin de garder la prison d'Askaban.

Ellie mit un temps avant de saisir l'information.

- Le ministère avait des détraqueurs en guise de gardes de prison ?

James acquiesça.

- Le ministère était corrompu. C'est le passé Ellie. On s'en fiche de tout ça. Aujourd'hui des forces du mal sont toujours présentes et des détraqueurs rôdent en bande. C'est un sort à connaître et je te propose de l'apprendre même si c'est un peu hors sujet pour les duels. Mais les autres voulaient l'apprendre. Tu peux y arriver, comme tout le monde ici.

- Tu as mis combien de temps à savoir le faire ?

- Tu veux me concurrencer, petite curieuse ? demanda James avec amusement.

- Le choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Gryffondor tu sais... Alors je suis un peu combative, répondit avec amusement Ellie.

James se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- J'ai mis une semaine à réaliser un patronus corporel.

- Tu me montres ? demanda Ellie avec excitation et impressionnée de la rapidité d'apprentissage du garçon.

- Peut-être... D'abord entraîne-toi.

- Tu leur as montré aux autres... reprocha Ellie en se levant.

- T'es jalouse ? demanda-t-il avec amusement.

Ellie haussa les épaules dans un sourire et rejoins son amie afin de s'entraîner. Elle lança son premier patronus et une grande lumière blanche en sortie. Elle en fût la première surprise.

- Ma parole Ellie ! James t'a dit quoi pour que tu réussisses aussi bien !

Ellie avait juste pensé à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec James et elle en avait été tellement ravis que son sort avait été plus que satisfaisant. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait avec étonnement.

- C'est fantastique Ellie ! Continue et tu réussiras ton pari ! lança James.

Ellie ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir une fierté et une excitation particulière face à ce que venait de dire James. Il venait de lui lancer un pari sans qu'elle n'ait le choix et cela l'amusa. C'était peut-être sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il se fichait de que son père soit un meurtrier, qu'il la prenait pour ce qu'elle était. Jusqu'à la fin du cours, Ellie ne pût s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

L'heure approcha à sa fin et les dix dernières minutes furent consacrées à un duel entre un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle de quatrième année. C'était le moment qu'Ellie préférait. Tout le monde était dans l'effervescence du duel, criant, retenant son souffle et applaudissant le gagnant. Il n'y avait plus d'histoires de conflits entre les maisons et James avait fait en sorte que le gagnant soit toujours désigné avec loyauté. Ellie adorait cela. Le duel prit fin au bout de quelques minutes grâce à un sort de désarmement parfaitement maîtrisé par le Serdaigle.

- Bravo ! C'était très bien. N'oubliez jamais de bien regarder autour de vous et d'anticiper les gestes de votre adversaire. C'était vraiment un très bon cours.

Le club se mit à applaudir une fois de plus et James reprit la parole.

- Le 30 Octobre, il y aura un tournoi de duel dans la Grande Salle qui aura lieu toute la journée. Ce sera une journée qui réunira tous les membres du Club de la première à la septième année. Je vous incite tous à y participer. Les plus jeunes sont déjà motivés, je leur en ai parlé hier pendant leur cours.

- Comment se déroulera l'épreuve? demanda Olivia Spinnet une cinquième année de Gryffondor.

- De la même façon que l'an dernier. Un tirage au sort par poules.

Ellie ressentit une certaine joie à l'idée de participer au tournoi sachant qu'elle ne faisait partie du club que depuis l'an dernier et qu'elle n'avait pu faire ses preuves, préférant ne pas se présenter au tournoi.

- Vous êtes inscrit d'office à ce tournoi. Ceux qui ne veulent pas y participer doivent me le dire au plus vite.

Un léger brouhaha d'excitation s'éleva dans la salle et James prit une dernière fois la parole.

- Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Ellie se demanda comment une heure et demi pouvait passer aussi vite et elle tourna les talons en adressant un signe de main à James tandis que plusieurs de ses camarades de maison s'approchaient déjà de lui. La jeune fille descendit l'unique étage qui la séparait du Club de sa maison. Il n'y avait que deux autres Poufsouffles chez le Club de duel des "5/7" et c'était deux amis de septième année, Remy Wildsmith et Paul Abbot. N'étant pas de nature courageuse et le château se trouvant de plus en plus vide, Ellie n'était pas vraiment rassurée et préféra se dépêcher pour rentrer dans sa maison. Ses amies dormaient déjà lorsqu'elle arriva, la journée du Jeudi étant la plus longue pour la plupart des sixièmes années de Poufsouffle. La jeune fille se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, les images de James flottant dans son esprit.

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Voilà le premier chapitre qui a été écrit au mois de Juin et oulalalala, je vois que j'ai bien évolué dans mon écriture lorsque je regarde les chapitres que j'écris actuellement.

Afin que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu, sachez que Scorpius aura un rôle plus ou moins présents, de même que Rose Weasley (mais pas décisif) et Johanne (elle un peu plus). Les autres enfants dont les parents sont des mangemorts ne seront pas vraiment évoqués, le but était avant tout de montrer à Ellie qu'elle n'était pas seule. J'espère réussir à créer un personnage qui évoluera et grandira. Tandis qu'elle est aujourd'hui peu confiante et effacée, elle s'affirmera (notamment grâce à James) bon après je ne vais pas en dire trop évidemment.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou autres, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire car les premiers retours ont été très positifs, merci beaucoup aux filles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot.

Bisous et à très vite !

Merci à ma correctrice (fait toi un compte que je puisse te citer !:p).


	3. Chapitre 2, L'avenir et les doutes

**AVANT-PROPOS: Retour avec un nouveau chapitre corrigé par ma grande amie Belge que je remercie. Avant que vous ne découvriez ce nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier les filles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et j'en profite pour répondre aux questions (car peut-être que certaines se posent les mêmes questions):**

**De Moon55555 est en hibernation qui demande si nous verrons Albus et Lily. La réponse est oui mais dans un second plan, un peu plus profondément bien plus tard car Ellie va forcément se rapprocher de James et donc de sa famille. D'ailleurs je m'inspire clairement de mon vécu pour les relations fraternels.**

**Elena Grape qui me demande, en gros, si on parlera de tous ces enfants maudits. La réponse est oui et non. On ne va pas s'arrêter sur chacun d'eux, on se perdrait dans le fil de l'histoire et j'ai déjà beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles je dois me concentrer. **

**IMPORTANT: Maman Rowling nous a dit qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le prochain directeur de Poudlard, de ce fait, j'ai mis un professeur qu'on connaissait et je pense pouvoir en faire quelque chose d'intéressant pour plus tard. Donc ne soyez pas choqué au vu du nouveau/elle directeur/trice. Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, me donner des conseils ou juste me faire un coucou pour me signaler que je ne poste pas ma fiction pour personne.**

**Bonne lecture camarade !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

L'avenir et les doutes

La fin de semaine fût éprouvante. Ellie avait de nombreux cours le jeudi et sa journée du vendredi, bien que plus légère, était consacrée à la réalisation de ses nombreux travaux personnels. Ellie voulait devenir médicomage et elle devait exceller en potions, en botanique, en enchantements, en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait tenu à garder les cours de soins aux créatures magiques comme la plupart des élèves qui souhaitaient emprunter la même voie qu'elle. Les animaux magiques pouvaient causer de fortes blessures et il était important de connaître ces bestioles. Cependant, le professeur Rubeus Hagrid avait tendance à éviter d'expliquer les dangers des animaux. Ellie était cependant une des rares élèves à ne pas être effrayée à l'idée d'aller en cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle avait confiance en son professeur.

En plus des cours, des devoirs et du Club, qui préparait le tournoi d'halloween qui approchait à grand pas, Ellie aidait Johanne qui souhaitait créer sa propre association: le Club d'échec. Pour cela, elle devait monter un dossier expliquant ses motivations, ce que cela apporterait à l'école, une connaissance parfaite de l'activité du club d'un point de vue historique, théorique et pratique ainsi que le programme pédagogique du Club et des projets. Ce dossier devait être présenté devant la directrice: Pomona Chourave ainsi que devant le ministre de l'apprentissage magique et un professionnel du secteur d'activité. De plus, il fallait trouver un minimum de sept adhérents composés de toutes les maisons de Poudlard. Ellie avait réussi facilement à rallier Rachel et Jane au club potentiel, toutes les deux étant pratiquantes des échecs surtout lors des hivers qui empêchaient les sorties dans le parc de avait réussi à faire signer un bon nombre de membres de sa maison et également quelques Serdaigles. Scorpius accepta de signer la liste tout en précisant qu'il "n'ira jamais à ce Club de pecno".

Ellie travaillait son dernier devoir de défense contre les forces du mal à la bibliothèque et comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle aille manger quand elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'acharna tout de même à terminer son devoir afin d'être tranquille pour le week-end. La nuit était déjà tombée sur le château lorsqu'elle mit fin à son travail. Elle soupira et regarda sa montre; il était trop tard pour qu'elle aille manger. Le festin devait toucher à sa fin et la demoiselle préféra se diriger dans sa salle commune pour rejoindre ses amies et aller prendre un repas plus tard dans les cuisines. Comme à son habitude, elle marcha très vite pour rejoindre sa salle commune,frappa les coups nécessaires pour entrer dans sa maison avant de se glisser dans le tonneau qui menait à la salle commune.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre où se trouvaient ses amies de toujours et discuta quelques instants avec Rachel et Jane voyant que cette dernière n'était pas dans son assiette.

- Je crois que je ne réussirai jamais les études d'Auror, soupira Jane.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? demanda avec curiosité Ellie.

- C'est vraiment difficile et je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je me suis trompée de voie.

- Mais tu es faite pour ça ! D'ailleurs, je te le redis mais tu devrais venir au Club de Duel. Tu pourrais faire tes preuves...

- Je ne veux pas y aller. J'ai trop peur de me rendre compte que je suis nulle.

Rachel et Ellie levèrent les yeux au ciel. C'était tout le problème de Jane. Du haut de son mètre 80, de ses longs cheveux noirs et de ses grands yeux noisettes qui avaient fait craquer plus d'un garçon dans Poudlard, Jane avait beaucoup de mal à avoir confiance en elle. Il avait fallu que ses amies la réconfortent souvent afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était vraiment douée en potion et en duel et qu'elle devait s'orienter vers les études d'Auror.

- Viens avec moi Jane. Nous avons cours Mercredi, juste pour voir, ajouta Ellie pour convaincre son amie.

La brune ne répondit qu'à moitié et Ellie décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de descendre aux cuisines. Les cheveux encore mouillés, en robe de chambre, Ellie se glissa discrètement en-dehors de sa salle commune et couru jusqu'aux cuisines de l'école, le couvre-feu étant dépassé depuis longtemps. Ellie adorait sentir l'adrénaline monter lorsqu'elle ne respectait pas une règle de Poudlard. Dans les cuisines, les elfes rangeaient les derniers plats et Ellie se sentit honteuse d'arriver aussi tard. Un petit elfe grassouillet se présenta à la jeune fille.

- Mademoiselle Kazee. Cela faisait longtemps.

- Je suis désolée Pixoui. Je travaillais et je suis arrivée trop tard pour le festin. Resterait-il une part de tarte aux légumes ou autre chose ?

- Mais oui tout de suite. Allez-vous asseoir.

Ellie s'asseya à la table la plus proche et attendit qu'on lui apporte sa tarte aux légumes avec un grand pichet d'eau.

- Voulez-vous autre chose?

- Merci Pixoui. Non ça ira. Reposez-vous un peu.

L'elfe se mit à frémir avant de repartir à sa tâche sous le regard pensif d'Ellie. Pixoui était l'un des elfes qui ne souhaitait pas changer de vie et avoir une meilleure condition.

- C'était obligé qu'un Poufsouffle enfreigne les règles uniquement pour manger... Bande de gros.

Ellie sursauta et se tourna vers la voix qui lui était plutôt commune. James se tenait au bout de la table, un beignet au chocolat dans sa main, un sourire moqueur et les yeux rieurs. Ellie se demanda comment il venait d'atterrir alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Et surtout, elle était très gênée de se retrouver en robe de chambre devant James Potter.

- Ecarquille pas les yeux comme ça. C'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques mais quand même !

Ellie ne pût s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir. C'était tout James Potter, lorsqu'il n'était pas adorable et loyal, il était frimeur, blagueur et dragueur.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité dépassant sa gène.

- Bah je mange. Comme toi.

- Tu n'étais pas au festin ?

- Je devais préparer des exercices pour les prochaines séances du club de Duel et puis l'organisation du tournoi prend du temps. Comment avance ton patronus ?

Ellie baissa les yeux et fit la moue.

- Pas trop. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'entraîner.

James acquiesça et croqua avec appétit dans son beignet. Ellie fit de même, essayant de comprendre comment James avait pu apparaître sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était pourtant certaine d'être seule en arrivant dans les cuisines. Le repas se déroula dans le silence, James demandant régulièrement d'autres pâtisseries sous l'œil étonné de la jeune fille.

- Et après on dit que ce sont les élèves de Poufsouffle qui mangent tout le temps, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que James entende.

- Si vous étiez plus courageux, les cuisines seraient remplies toutes les nuits, expliqua James d'un ton certain en laissant échapper un hoquet. Tu es donc une exception.

- Je te dis que le choixpeau m'a proposé Gryffondor...

- Et pourquoi Poufsouffle ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'être confrontée à toute cette concurrence. Et puis mon père était un Serpentard mangemort et j'imaginais bien comment mes camarades auraient réagi en l'apprenant. Je me suis dit que c'était mieux Poufsouffle, confia Ellie elle-même surprise d'être aussi sincère.

James s'arrêta de manger et regarda Ellie avec indignation.

- Nous t'aurions soutenu !

- Peut-être. Peu importe. Je suis heureuse dans ma maison, c'est la meilleure.

- Tu parles ! Vous êtes toujours dernier.

- On a gagné la coupe des quatre maisons il y a cinq ans ! riposta Ellie.

- Un coup de chance. Et puis ça remonte, tu n'étais qu'un petit bébé de première année. T'as pas trop grandi d'ailleurs, toujours aussi petite en taille...

Ellie souffla et leva les yeux au ciel mi agacée, mi amusée. Un elfe apparu pour débarrasser son assiette et Ellie le remercia. Elle chercha comment gagner du temps et rester un peu plus longtemps avec James qui semblait terminer son ultime beignet au chocolat.

- Je vais exploser.

- Tu es un véritable estomac sur pattes, constata Ellie.

- Je tiens de mon oncle Ron !

- Fort bien, dit-elle le ton le plus détaché possible en se levant pour partir.

- Attends !

James sortie un parchemin de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

- Le vieux croûton de Rusard est dans le coin.

Ellie, animée par la curiosité, courut vers James pour regarder la carte.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

- La carte du Maraudeur, répondit James avec nonchalance.

- Elle existe vraiment ! s'exclama la jeune fille qui pensait que cela avait juste été une légende pour rajouter du piment à la famille Potter.

- Faut croire ce qu'on te raconte, tu sais, répondit-il avec calme et sérieux comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet très grave.

- Je dois donc croire qu'à la naissance tu étais né avec les deux sexes ?

James se leva d'un bond.

- QUOI ?

- C'est Scorpius qui m'a dit ça, répondit Ellie en se retenant d'exposer de rire.

- Quel petit con. Evidemment que c'est faux et...

James marqua un temps et regarda Ellie d'un autre œil.

- Tu l'appelles _Scorpius_ ?

Ellie haussa les épaules, ne sachant que répondre et en prenant soin de détourner le regard.

- Tu fricottes avec lui ? demanda avec une pointe de dégoût le brun aux cheveux en bataille.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste qu'il est venu me voir après tous les évènements passés... Avec mon père et tout ça.

- Mouais.

James s'approcha un peu plus d'elle avec un air de soupçon et en la pointant du doigt.

- Si jamais vous comptez reformer une armée de mangemorts, je le saurai bien vite et je te réduirai en miettes!

Ellie fronça des sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire et essayant d'éviter de penser au fait que le garçon était tout proche d'elle. Mais ses pensées furent interrompus par l'éclat de rire de James.

- Je rigole Ellie. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous marrer à Poufsouffle. Oh tu verrais ta tête ! s'esclaffa de plus belle le garçon.

Ellie haussa les épaules dans un sourire et James se calma en jetant de nouveau un œil à sa carte.

- Le vieux croûton est monté.

- Comment tu vas faire ? demanda Ellie tout de même soulagée à l'idée qu'elle puisse rentrer sans se faire choper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

James lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et Ellie ressentit l'envie honteuse s'approcher un peu plus de lui et de se réfugier dans ses bras. Cependant, elle ne fit que lui rendre son sourire et tourner les talons afin de disparaître des cuisines le plus rapidement possible.

Ce premier week-end d'Octobre était déjà glacial et Ellie fut contente d'être à Poufsouffle malgré tout ce que pouvait dire James. Sa maison était douillette et surtout, elle pouvait mettre une poêle chaude au pied de son lit afin de réchauffer ses pieds qui avaient l'habitude d'être toujours froid. Elle s'endormit, bercé par la chaleur de son lit et les paroles de James qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête.

Sa nuit fût cependant agitée. Elle rêva de Rusard qui lui courrait après en lui jetant des morceaux de croûton et il finissait par lui viser les yeux. Elle avait donc des croûtons à la place des yeux et James Potter arrivait et se moquait d'elle, lui disait en riant et la pointant du doigt qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se présenter au tournoi de Duel d'Halloween tant elle était laide. C'est avec panique qu'Ellie se réveilla. Elle vit que tout le monde était déjà descendu et elle en profita pour prendre une bonne douche avant de se mettre en route pour Pré-au-lard avec ses amies qui lui avaient gardé quelques pâtisseries.

* * *

La journée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, les filles passant leur temps à rassurer Jane qui était de plus en plus stressée par ses résultats scolaires. Au bout d'un moment alors qu'elles étaient chez Honeydukes, Rachel se mit en route pour retrouver son petit ami et Jane fit la même chose quelques minutes plus tard.

Ellie profita de ce moment de tranquillité pour se balader dans le village lorsqu'une voie amicale l'interpella.

- Youhou !

Johanne faisait de grands signes des bras afin qu'Ellie se rapproche d'elle. La Gryffondor était entourée d'une bande d'amis: Elizabeth Posting, Malcolm Thomas, Alia Prewett et Grace Charpy. Tous des Gryffondor, lui adressant un sourire amical.

- Tes amies ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda gentiment Johanne.

- L'amour, expliqua Ellie en mimant une hirondelle.

La bande se mit à rire de bon cœur et Ellie en fût agréablement surprise.

- Nous allons boire un verre dans le nouveau bar qui vient d'ouvrir, le Flacon Bleu. Tu viens ?

Ellie ne pût qu'accepter en voyant le regard plein d'espoir de son amie. C'est donc un peu intimidé que la jeune fille s'intégra au groupe. Johanne s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le bras. Ellie en fût amusée. Johanne était très démonstrative et la Poufsouffle n'en avait absolument pas l'habitude. Pourtant, elle aimait bien. Johanne discutait de tout et de rien avec Ellie, laissant même son groupe à la traîne. Elle lui expliqua comment son patronus avait failli se manifester en forme corporelle et Ellie lui raconta son dernier devoir qui lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, et en profita pour demander conseil à son aînée tout en lui confiant son ambition de devenir magicomage.

Le groupe arriva en face de ce nouveau bar en forme de flacon géant, jetant des paillettes tel un bouchon qui explose. Une musique tendance pouvait déjà s'entendre à l'entrée du bar. On pouvait voir sur la carte que le Flacon Bleu servait différents cocktails froids et chauds. Lorsque qu'Ellie entra dans le bar, une ambiance de franche camaraderie animait la salle. Les serveurs étaient habillés tout en bleu, avec des chapeaux en forme de bouchons laissant échapper des paillettes de temps à autres. On pouvait entendre des rires, de la musique mais aussi, au fond, des jeux de fléchettes magiques. Ellie ressentit une joie immense sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et s'installa de bon cœur à une table avec le groupe. Johanne décida de payer la tournée et Ellie se retrouva donc, pour la première fois, avec un verre d'essence de crinière de licorne, "spécialité de la maison", lui avait dit le serveur. Ellie porta avec méfiance le breuvage à ses lèvres et goutta celui-ci. Après quelques instants, le breuvage froid coula dans sa gorge et devint chaud puis de nouveau froid. De la fumée s'échappa de sa bouche et Ellie se mit à rire, amusée par cette boisson.

- Fais attention à ne pas trop en boire tout de même. Si on en boit trop, on risque de congeler sa langue puis la brûler et elle finit par exploser, expliqua Grace Charpy, une petite blonde vénitienne, connue pour ses talents de joueuse de Quidditch et de dueliste.

Ellie ne savait pas si c'était vrai mais préféra ne pas tenter Voldemort et but délicatement, presque au ralenti, son breuvage. Le groupe eut une discussion animée sur le manque de musique chez les sorciers comparés aux groupes moldus et Ellie y participa avec vigueur. Johanne soutenait souvent son amie et Ellie en conclue qu'elles auraient dû se rencontrer plus tôt.

- Tiens voilà James et Jacob ! Youhou ! hurla Johanne.

Ellie sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque James suivi de son ami arrivèrent et s'installèrent.

- Vous avez amené la petite gloutonne des cuisines ? demanda James en adressant un sourire taquin à Ellie qui rougissait à vue d'œil et but une gorgée de son breuvage pour cacher cela.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire? demanda Johanne avec intérêt.

- Rien... On va dire qu'Ellie aime bien défier les règles du château pour aller se faire un petit casse-croûte en pleine nuit.

- Elle peut se le permettre ! Mince comme elle est ! lança Alia Prewett.

- Faut quand même faire attention ! Sinon elle finira comme le moine gras, taquina James avec un grand sourire.

- Critique encore une seule fois ma maison et je t'envoie mon breuvage à la figure ! répliqua Ellie avec menace.

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la concurrence ! s'indigna faussement James.

- Tu veux voir ?

Le groupe se mit à rire et la matinée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, le bar étant rempli d'élèves souhaitant découvrir le Flacon Bleu. La petite bande fît ensuite une partie de fléchettes magiques avant de partir. Ellie discutait sur le chemin du retour avec Johanne quand James interpella sa cousine qui était avec Albus, le petit frère de James et une autre amie Gryffondor qu'Ellie ne connaissait que de vue. Elle savait juste qu'ils étaient tous en quatrième année. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un mouvement commun et avancèrent vers James.

Rose avait l'air frustrée et cela n'alla pas en s'arrangeant lorsqu'elle aperçue Ellie. C'est tout juste si elle n'avait pas sorti sa baguette pour lui envoyer un sort.

- Je te signale qu'on t'a attendu ! reprocha Rose à son cousin.

- Oui pardon, j'ai eu un imprévu et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, s'excusa James plus pour la forme que par sincérité.

Albus et l'autre fille, blonde et grassouillette, ne semblait pas vraiment lui en vouloir mais cela n'était pas le cas de la jeune rousse.

- J'avais besoin de discuter avec toi James.

- Ecoute, on se trouvera dans la salle commune et on en parlera...

- Non ! Coupa Rose.

Rose lança un regard de reproche à Ellie puis tourna les talons et s'en alla en furie.

- Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, excusa Albus avant de partir à son tour laissant Johanne, James et Ellie figés sur place, le reste du groupe ayant continué d'avancer.

- Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose contre moi James, souffla Ellie avec incompréhension.

- Non Ellie, je ne crois pas.

- Mais arrête James! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ta cousine regarde Ellie de cette manière ! Elle a un problème contre les enfants de mangemorts, affirma sèchement Johanne en croisant ses bras sur son torse et défiant James du regard.

- N'importe quoi ! Rose n'est pas comme ça.

- Alors comment tu expliques son comportement ?

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de penser que tout le monde est contre toi et les enfants de mangemorts, Johanne ! C'est fatiguant à la fin !

- Tu changes de sujet !

- Absolument pas ! Ma cousine n'est pas comme ça, c'est certainement la plus tolérante de la génération Weasley !

- OUHHHH la génération Weasley ! s'écria Johanne moqueuse en agitant ses mains. Non mais tu t'entends ? T'es ridicule James ! Viens Ellie !

Sans qu'Ellie n'ait pu faire ou dire quoique ce soit, Johanne saisit son bras et l'entraîna jusqu'à une calèche pour aller au château. Ellie ne comprenait pas son emportement. Peut-être avait-elle souffert de sa condition d'enfant maudit. Ellie n'avait jamais osé demander ce qu'avait fait ses parents et d'ailleurs, personne ne le savait dans l'école, sauf peut-être James et la branche Potter-Weasley. Pourtant elle faisait partie du groupe qui était comme Ellie, des bélîtres, des maudits. Scorpius était celui qui avait ouvert ce groupe de soutien, il savait donc d'où venait Johanne et son histoire. Mais Ellie n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait désormais c'était que Johanne en souffrait. Elle semblait même jalouse de tout ce que James Potter pouvait avoir au point qu'elle se sente agressée.

Ellie avait une autre idée des choses quant au comportement de Rose. Elle espérait se tromper mais...

- Peut-être que Rose est amoureuse de James ? proposa Ellie au bout d'un certain moment alors que les calèches avançaient lentement.

Johanne tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

- Je ne sais pas...

- C'est sa _cousine_ et puis c'est à toi qu'elle semble en vouloir, affirma Johanne.

Ellie ne sût que répondre.

- Et tu ne sors pas avec James à ce que je sache, compléta Johanne.

Ellie se sentit rougir et comprit qu'elle s'était vendue toute seule.

- Ne me dis pas que tu craques pour lui ? Tu pourrais être plus originale, non ?

Ellie ne répondit rien et le silence parla de lui-même. Johanne soupira.

- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Ellie. Oublie-le tout de suite, ça vaudra mieux pour toi. Ce serait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie.

Ellie fût surprise par le ton qu'employa son amie et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais Jane et Rachel ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au château, Johanne mit fin au silence pesant.

- Pardon d'être dure avec toi mais c'est la vérité. Si tes amies avaient dit ce qu'elles pensaient vraiment de ton ex, tu n'aurais pas eu le cœur brisé et tu aurais fini tes années en tranquillité sans que jamais personne ne sache qui était ton père. Johanne regardait Ellie dans les yeux avec sincérité. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière et la serra dans ses bras.

- Moi je serai là pour toi et je te protégerai. Je t'adore...

Ellie ne répondit rien et Johanne lui adressa un sourire et s'en alla dans le château, laissant une Ellie complètement chamboulée et remplis de doutes plein la tête.

La jeune Poufsouffle se décida à aller se promener dans le parc malgré le ciel gris car elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite et souhaitait réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait découvert un visage tout autre de Johanne. Johanne si gentille, si drôle, si... Parfaite. Et pourtant elle avait été si étrange. Ellie tenta de se dire qu'elle avait juste peur pour elle et que cela partait d'un bon sentiment et qu'il ne fallait pas juger. La jeune fille longea le lac, respirant l'air frais et le calme. Elle pensa ensuite à Rose Weasley. Qu'avait-elle après elle ? Elle avait toujours été sympathique et Ellie voulait bien croire James quand il disait qu'elle était tolérante. Rose était toujours douce avec les plus jeunes qu'elle et elle n'était jamais au cœur des chamailleries entre les maisons. Elle n'y participait même jamais. Alors qu'est-ce-qui lui arrivait ? La mère d'Ellie, disait toujours que tout acte avait une raison d'être. Il y avait bien eu un élément déclencheur et Ellie refusait de croire que c'était à cause de son père. Après tout, elle était gentille avec tout le monde. Et si c'était son ex qui avait réussi à monter la tête à Rose ? Ellie secoua la tête. C'était ridicule, ils ne se connaissaient même pas et Rose ne semblait pas être influençable. C'était une fille intelligente.

Ellie observa le château et soupira. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et elle se décida à aller manger, espérant de tout cœur que ses amies Poufsouffle soient rentrées. Ellie n'avait pas envie de voir Johanne ni personne d'autre si ce n'était ses amies de toujours. Malheureusement pour elle, Rachel et Jane n'étaient pas là, certainement avec leur petit-ami. Ellie s'installa à sa place habituelle, discutant un peu avec les garçons de son année qui faisaient des pronostics sur le Tournoi de Duels d'Halloween qui approchait à grand pas. Alors qu'elle entamait une seconde assiette de purée, des éclats de voix provenant de la table de Gryffondor attira son attention. Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait mais Rose semblait s'énerver sur son cousin James qui semblait monter en pression à son tour. Ellie chercha du regard Johanne, mais elle n'était pas à la table de Gryffondor ni même dans la salle en fait. James se leva d'un bond et s'en alla en furie suivit par Rose ne semblant pas en avoir fini.

Ellie eût l'appétit coupé et décida de se rendre dans sa salle commune, espérant pouvoir se changer les idées. Une fois dans le hall, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Scorpius.

- Tiens Ellie !

Scorpius semblait nerveux et pas dans son assiette.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ! Lâcha-t-elle agacée.

- Oh non s'il te plaît. Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, soupira Scorpius.

Ellie le regarda avec surprise et il balaya son regard d'un geste de la main.

- J'en peux plus d'être enfermé dans ce château. Et cette sortie à Pré-au-lard semble rendre tout le monde dingo.

Ellie acquiesça.

- Si on allait au septième étage ? proposa-t-il.

- Avec grand plaisir, souffla Ellie.


	4. Chapitre 3, Émotions contrôlables

Chapitre 3

Émotions contrôlables et incontrôlables

Ellie et Scorpius discutaient depuis presque trois heures. Ils avaient d'abord parlé de tout et de rien et puis elle lui avait dévoilé sans pudeur ce qu'elle avait ressenti durant cette journée. Son incompréhension vis-à-vis du comportement de Rose Weasley et le caractère soudainement changeant de Johanne. Elle ne révéla cependant pas qu'elle avait des sentiments pour James Potter mais c'était sans compter le flair infaillible du Serpent.

- Tu craques pour James Potter, affirma-t-il au bout d'un instant de silence.

Ellie fit un signe négatif de la tête mais son teint virant au rouge vif ne lui permit pas de mentir plus longtemps. Elle s'avoua vaincue et soupira de désespoir.

- Je suis trop bête.

- Tu devrais surtout être plus prudente Ellie. Tu te confies beaucoup trop facilement.

Ellie savait qu'il avait raison et répondit par un signe de tête en fixant le feu de cheminée de la Salle du Demande.

- Je ne dirai rien. Je garde beaucoup de secrets ici, dit-il dans un soupir. Maintenant tu attends des conseils du plus beau séducteur de Poudlard ?

- Johanne m'a conseillée d'oublier, dit Ellie en ignorant la blague de Scorpius.

- Merde Ellie ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser influencer comme ça.

- Sauf qu'elle a raison sur un point: James ne voudra jamais de moi.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais ? Et puis, tu ne connais pas bien Johanne. Elle n'a pas dit ça méchamment. Bref, tu comprendras plus tard...

Ellie haussa les épaules et plongea son regard dans les yeux aciers du blond.

- Ils ont fait quoi ses parents ? demanda Ellie se doutant que la réponse se trouvait par là.

Scorpius ne quitta pas son regard.

- Elle te le dira si elle en a envie. Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre.

- Je... Je comprends, répondit-elle avec tolérance bien qu'elle brûlait d'envie de connaître la raison.

Scorpius se leva et remit sa robe de sorcier en place.

- Autre chose, ne t'inquiète pas pour Rose. Cela finira par s'arranger. Fais-moi confiance. Mais si tu veux un conseil, dépêche-toi de séduire l'héritier Potter.

- Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui alors ?

- Je sais bien des choses, répondit Scorpius d'un air fièrement mystérieux. Et non elle n'est pas amoureuse de son cousin.

Ellie esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas pour mon père que ses yeux m'envoient des éclairs. Elle doit avoir une raison. Le mieux est que j'aille la voir ! lança Ellie d'un ton enjoué en se levant déterminée à savoir ce qui trottait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- Non !

Scorpius avait attrapé le bras d'Ellie et ne semblait pas vraiment amusé par la situation.

- D'accord... répondit doucement Ellie. Tu peux me lâcher ?

Scorpius s'exécuta, tendu.

- Nous devrions rentrer dans nos salles communes. C'était un plaisir de discuter avec toi Ellie.

Ellie répondit par un simple sourire et ils sortirent de la salle sur Demande. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, une voix résonna dans un couloir.

- Malefoy !

La blairelle et le serpent se tournèrent d'un mouvement commun pour faire face à une lionne en furie. Rose Weasley se tenait en haut des escaliers, son regard envoyant des éclairs, une main posée sur la hanche.

- Rose...

Ellie observa la scène avec surprise et décontenance.

- Et là tu vas me répondre quoi ? Vous reveniez de la Salle où TU m'emmenais...

Désormais la rousse avait les yeux très humides et la bouche tremblante. Ellie eut le cœur brisé en observant la jeune fille habituellement si joyeuse, le regard plein de tristesse.

- Mais Ellie est juste une amie...

Rose ne répondit que par un sanglot et Scorpius s'approcha un peu plus d'elle tandis qu'Ellie ne savait plus où se mettre, espérant se fondre dans une tapisserie du château et ne plus jamais en sortir.

- Rose, Scorpius était là juste pour m'aider, tenta Ellie très mal à l'aise.

- Toi je ne t'ai pas sonné !

Ellie sursauta et préféra regarder Scorpius.

- S'il te plaît Rose. Viens avec moi.

Scorpius lui avait saisi le bras mais la jeune fille se dégagea rapidement et le bouscula avant de partir en larmes.

Ellie fût mal à l'aise de voir Scorpius aussi pâle et d'être la raison de cette... Rupture ? Soudain, cela coula comme de l'eau de source dans la tête de la jeune fille: Rose Weasley était jalouse ! Mais comment pouvait-elle ?

- Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de te faire de dessin, soupira Scorpius, la voix rauque, en s'asseyant sur les marches, dépité.

- Explique-lui que tu me parlais à cause du groupe de soutien que tu as formé !

- Elle n'est pas au courant.

- Et bien dis-lui !

- Ce n'est pas si facile! riposta Scorpius le regard triste.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda doucement Ellie après un moment de silence.

Scorpius acquiesça.

- Alors dis-lui.

- Tu n'es pas assez méfiante Ellie. Regarde où ça t'a mené. Ton ex t'a détruite.

- C'est faux, répondit Ellie avec sincérité. J'ai rencontré des gens géniaux. Il n'y a pas que du bon ou du mauvais. J'ai appris avec lui et je ferai attention la prochaine fois. Et puis peu importe, Rose Weasley n'est pas Bart Speak. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- Les gens peuvent faire des choses très dangereuses en amour.

Ellie savait qu'il avait en partie raison mais cela justifiait-il qu'il doive tout abandonner ?

- Je sais que du haut de ses quatorze ans ça t'inquiète un peu mais tout de même. Rose n'est pas une personne mauvaise.

Scorpius soupira et remercia Ellie d'un signe de tête. Son regard était triste et la jeune fille eût de la peine pour lui.

* * *

Ellie se retrouva toute seule dans les escaliers et décida de se balader un peu dans le château avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Elle aimait beaucoup faire ça, surtout au début de son séjour au Collège de Poudlard. Elle se laissait porter par les nombreux tableaux et tapisseries qui ornaient les murs et se faisait entraîner par les escaliers sans réfléchir à son chemin. De ce fait, elle s'était rendu compte d'une chose: on finissait toujours par atterrir au rez-de-chaussée. Parfois après de nombreuses heures, certes, mais les escaliers menaient toujours au même endroit. Ellie continua d'avancer tranquillement, ses jambes dirigeant le reste de son corps. Elle s'amusa un instant devant un tableau de deux moines tibétains se disputant pour une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et comme d'habitude, les escaliers menèrent la jeune fille au rez-de-chaussée au bout d'une bonne heure.

Le dîner avait commencé et la jeune fille traversa la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible. Elle sentit des regards se tourner vers elle mais elle essaya de ne pas psychoter. Johanne et Scorpius avaient un peu raison tout de même: si elle s'était méfiée de Bart Speak, elle aurait fini sa scolarité facilement, sans problème. Mais elle n'aurait pas rencontré Johanne, ni Scorpius d'ailleurs. C'était des bonnes rencontres. Ellie aimait beaucoup l'ambiance d'une fin de journée à Pré-au-Lard. Tout le monde apportait différents gadgets, sucreries et autres folies magiques. A Poufsouffle, on se partageait les achats notamment avec les premières et deuxièmes années qui ne pouvaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Ellie donna à un groupe de première année des sucreries de chez Honeydukes qui remercia avec timidité leur aînée. Ellie espéra de tout cœur qu'ils n'étaient pas apeurés par elle.

- J'ai l'impression que tous les bons actes que j'ai pu faire avant se sont envolés et qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde pense que je vais lancer un sort de magie noire à n'importe qui...

- Cela finira par passer, dit Jane avec certitude.

Ellie croqua avec appétit dans son poulet rôti et la discussion s'orienta sur les nouvelles tenues de Quidditch qui venaient de sortir pour les équipes nationales. La discussion fût vive et animée et d'autres élèves de la maison y participèrent. Ellie se sentit à sa place et cela lui fit un bien énorme. Sa maison était formidable et pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait d'avoir choisi Poufsouffle à Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda Jane.

- Pour rien, répondit Ellie sans pour autant tarir son air heureux.

- Au fait, j'ai bien réfléchi et je veux bien venir Mercredi au Club de Duel.

Ellie lui adressa un grand sourire. C'était chouette.

- Je t'accompagnerai t'inscrire auprès de James, proposa Ellie.

Jane acquiesça et ça, c'était encore plus chouette.

A la fin du repas, le trio se rendit dans leur salle commune. Rachel et Jane commencèrent une partie d'échec et Ellie les regarda attentivement.

- Tu as fait quoi pendant qu'on était avec nos copains ? demanda Rachel.

- J'étais avec Johanne et sa bande d'amis.

- Ah bon ? S'intéressa Jane.

- Depuis que l'identité de mon père a été révélée au grand jour, Johanne et Scorpius m'ont tendu la main afin de me soutenir si jamais ça n'allait pas trop.

- Excuse-moi Ellie mais... Scorpius je peux comprendre mais quel rapport avec Johanne Parker ?

Ellie se rendit compte de sa gaffe et se mit à rougir. Elle préféra jouer la carte de la sincérité.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ses parents ont fait. Je pense que ce doit aussi être son père.

- Parfois il y a des changements de noms. C'est souvent arrivé pour les enfants de mangemort. Le ministère a fait des dérogations afin que des animosités ne recommencent pas, expliqua avec passion Rachel dont les yeux bleus s'illuminaient dès qu'elle parlait de cette période de l'histoire.

Rachel était passionnée d'Histoire de la magie et Ellie avait eût de la chance de l'avoir comme amie surtout quand il s'agissait de réviser ses cours.

- Je ne connais rien à l'histoire de Johanne et je trouve ça un peu délicat d'en discuter avec elle.

- Je crois qu'elle a été adoptée, dit Rachel après un moment de silence.

- Précise, s'intéressa Jane avec curiosité.

- Et bien, lors des rentrées scolaires, j'ai déjà vu ses parents et leurs visages ne me disent rien.

- Etrange... murmura Ellie.

On n'entendait plus que le feu crépiter et les pions du jeu d'échec bouger et discuter lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord su la stratégie à suivre. La partie touchait à sa fin quand un hibou vient frapper à une fenêtre. Ellie se dépêcha d'ouvrir celle-ci afin de prendre son courrier. C'était sa mère. Ellie s'installa sur la chaise la plus proche et ouvrit sa lettre.

_Chère Ellie,_

_J'espère que tu te portes bien. Ici, le temps est maussade mais je suis très occupée à prendre soin de la famille Shafiq. Je fais la classe à leurs deux enfants qui apprennent très vite. Je pense pouvoir me libérer le jour de Noël, nous pourrons donc passer le réveillon ensemble. _

_J'espère que tes cours ne sont pas trop difficiles. _

_Bon week-end._

_Maman._

Ellie soupira de soulagement. Elle savait désormais que sa mère n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa mère allait forcément passer un savon à Ellie d'avoir dévoilé ce secret. Ellie prit une plume et répondit rapidement.

_Maman, _

_Tout va bien ici. Je suis beaucoup prise par mes devoirs. Je me suis faite une nouvelle amie qui va ouvrir un Club d'Echec. C'est super pour noël._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ellie._

Elle envoya la lettre et s'en alla dans son dortoir afin de se préparer pour dormir, le sommeil la guettant de plus en plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ellie était en forme. Elle se prépara et alla déjeuner alors que ses amies dormaient encore. Peu de personnes étaient présentes le dimanche matin. Du moins pas avant 9h, le repas étant servi exceptionnellement jusqu'à 10h30 le dimanche. Ellie tenta de manger quelques toasts mais elle n'était décidément pas du matin lorsqu'il s'agissait de manger. La table de Gryffondor était cependant plus chargée que d'habitude. Ellie comprit qu'un entrainement allait avoir lieu. Jacob Dubois était le capitaine. Ellie s'aperçut que Johanne était en tenue. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe !

C'était l'occasion pour elle d'aller voir un entrainement et d'en profiter pour voir Johanne jouer et surtout, elle verrait par la même occasion, James à son poste de gardien.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit sur le terrain, l'entrainement avait déjà commencé. Elle alla s'asseoir dans un gradin et regarda le groupe courir autour du terrain. Ellie fût impressionnée et comprit un peu mieux pourquoi l'équipe de Gryffondor gagnait tous les matchs. Le niveau était plus sévère. Lorsque l'équipe se mit en place pour s'entraîner, Ellie vit que Johanne l'avait vue. Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main mais la brune semblait se concentrer sur son entrainement. Il y avait la fameuse Grace Charpy au poste de poursuiveur, de même que sa sœur Laurette. Albus était attrapeur. Tous avaient un niveau remarquable. Jacob était batteur avec un autre garçon et ils étaient impressionnants dans leur puissance. Jacob sembla remarquer Ellie et il s'approcha d'elle.

- Salut euh... Ellie c'est ça ? dit-il. Ecoute, je ne veux pas paraître grossier mais je préfère quand on s'entraîne sans qu'un autre membre d'une équipe adverse ne soit présent.

- Je ne fais pas de Quidditch, répondit-elle avec évidence.

- Oui mais tu pourrais nous vendre. Enfin je ne dis pas ça méchamment tu sais.

Ellie acquiesça et se leva mais James et Johanne s'approchèrent à leur tour.

- Bah alors petite voleuse des cuisines qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Jacob n'aime pas qu'on l'espionne, lança James avec amusement.

- Je voulais voir Johanne s'entraîner. Je ne pensais pas que c'était interdit, s'excusa Ellie, se sentant soudainement de trop.

- J'aurai du t'expliquer Ellie, c'est de ma faute. J'avais oublié de te dire que j'étais dans l'équipe en elle n'y est pour rien.

Jacob Dubois acquiesça mais n'attendit pas moins qu'Ellie s'en aille.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches, Jacob hurla au groupe de se remettre en place et alla au poste de gardien.

- Ellie ! Appela James. Je ne peux pas contredire le capitaine mais moi je t'aurais laissé nous regarder. Surtout quand il s'agit de m'admirer.

James adressa un clin d'œil charmeur, Ellie explosa de rire pour cacher sa gène et Johanne leva les yeux au ciel tout en allant se mettre à son poste.

Ellie alla s'installer dans un coin calme du parc. Le soleil réchauffait les alentours malgré la fraîcheur du début du mois d'octobre. Ellie pensa au tournoi que James avait organisé au Club de Duel et elle décida de s'entraîner au patronus en souvenir du petit pari qu'il lui avait lancé. Elle pensa au sourire de James qu'elle venait de recevoir et prononça l'incantation. De la lumière blanche encore et encore mais pas de forme corporelle. Elle avait hâte de savoir à quoi ressemblerait son patronus. Elle s'entraîna pendant presque deux heures, en face du stade mais rien. C'était frustrant et elle n'avait presque plus de force. Ellie s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et essaya de ne faire qu'un avec la nature. Le vent balayait ses cheveux, elle plongea ses mains dans l'herbe. Elle respira l'odeur de l'hiver qui arrivait tout doucement, on pouvait le sentir de loin. Le soleil essayait de se battre face au vent froid et Ellie était au milieu. Elle pouvait tout sentir. Elle savait qu'il y avait un entrainement derrière elle, elle entendait les cris, les rires des étudiants du parc. C'était son bonheur.

Elle se leva et prononça avec détermination l'incantation.

- _Spero patronum !_

Sa baguette vibra et une masse blanche lumineuse en sortie pour former un oiseau de taille moyenne. L'oiseau se mit à voler autour d'elle et Ellie se mit à rire joyeusement. Au bout de quelques instants très rapide, l'oiseau s'évapora.

Ellie courut jusqu'au château, pleine de joie et de fierté. Elle avait réussi et avait hâte de le montrer à James. Elle retrouva Jane et Rachel et leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait de sa matinée avec plein de joie.

- Tu as vraiment réussi ? S'étonna Rachel. Mais c'est vraiment super ça ! Ah je suis fière de toi!

Rachel était sincère. Elle souhaitait que Poufsouffle soit d'avantage mis en avant. Ellie savait déjà que Rachel allait le répéter à tout le monde mais Ellie n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

- Tu éviteras de le dire à tout bout de champ...

- Pourquoi ? s'indigna Rachel.

- Parce que je voudrais réserver une surprise à quelqu'un, expliqua Ellie.

-Oh.

Rachel semblait déçue mais Ellie constata soudain le regard intéressé de Jane.

- C'est pour un garçon ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Ellie se mit à sourire.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Les filles se regardèrent entre-elles, d'un regard entendu, mais ne dirent rien si ce n'est qu'un petit rire. Ellie haussa les épaules dans un sourire et regarda sa montre.

- On devrait peut-être y aller.

- Oh oui j'ai faim ! cria Rachel en faisant sursauter un groupe de première année qui travaillait près du feu.

Ellie se mit à rire bêtement et elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, dans la bonne humeur. Et pour la première fois, Ellie n'avait plus honte d'être ce qu'elle était.

Une fois à table, Jane rappela à Ellie qu'elle devait s'inscrire au Club de Duel.

- Oui c'est vrai ! dit Ellie faisant semblant d'avoir oublié. Et bien nous irons après manger. James avait entrainement ce matin, il ne va pas tarder je pense. Il doit encore être à la douche...

Ellie se perdit dans ses pensées mais Rachel la ramena à la réalité.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

- Johanne avait aussi entrainement, répondit Ellie un peu précipitamment.

- Ah je ne savais pas !

Rachel sembla convaincue et Ellie changea rapidement de discussion.

Ellie ne vit pas James entrer dans la grande salle, contrairement à ses camarades de classe. Il devait être occupé. Elle vit cependant Rose, morose, jouant avec son potage. Elle remarqua que Scorpius la regardait, tout aussi triste.

- Ellie t'es sur la lune ! A quoi tu penses ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'utilise mon patronus.

Ellie se leva.

- Jane, on se retrouve aux cuisines dans une heure d'accord ?

Jane acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre et Ellie alla dans un coin tranquille du parc pour réaliser son sortilège.

Elle dût s'y prendre deux fois pour réussir son sort mais elle finit par y arriver. Son bel oiseau avait un message pour Rose Weasley. Ellie courut derrière son oiseau qui s'envolait vers son destinataire, encore installé à table. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant la Grande porte dorée pour observer la scène de loin. L'oiseau continua son chemin. Tout le monde fût impressionné de voir cet être lumineux parcourir l'assemblée. Il tourna autour de Rose Weasley qui avait les yeux écarquillés puis il se posa délicatement sur le rebord de son assiette et chuchota à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Ellie ne pouvait entendre mais elle savait ce que lui disait l'oiseau. Il lui expliquait tout. Au bout d'une minute, l'oiseau regarda Rose et s'évapora en s'envolant devant les cris d'admiration des plus jeunes et des applaudissements de certains élèves.

Rose regarda autour d'elle et la salle se mit à repartir dans un brouhaha. Ellie avait le sourire et regarda Scorpius Malefoy qui avait les sourcils froncés. Ellie était épuisée mais heureuse. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une marche et attendit que le temps passe, plongée dans ses pensées. La jeune fille vit sortir Rose Weasley et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait le teint rose et n'osait pas vraiment la regarder dans les yeux.

- Euh... Merci.

Ellie fronça les sourcils comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi parlait la jeune fille.

- Scorpius ne saurait jamais faire ça, rit-elle. Je suis désolée.

- Tu devrais discuter avec lui.

- Euh... Si ça pouvait rester entre nous si possible. Pour Scorpius et moi, c'est pas facile pour le moment...

- Pour qui et qui ? mima Ellie. Désolée je ne connais pas ? D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous ?

Rose se mit à rire et tourna les talons.

Jane arriva quelques minutes plus tard, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- C'était juste trop top ! Il est trop mignon ton oiseau !

- Chut Jane ! Coupa Ellie.

Jane plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

- Je n'ai pas vu James. Il est peut-être dans la Salle du Club, il est très occupé par ça. Allons-y.

Mais dans la salle, il n'y avait personne. Des premières années s'entraînaient, mais pas l'ombre de James. Ellie soupira. Les filles continuèrent à chercher pendant une bonne demi-heure quand Ellie eût une révélation.

- Mais évidemment ! Je suis trop bête !

Elle attrapa la main de Jane et courut à toute vitesse jusqu'au lieu où il était tout à fait logique que James se trouve.

- Mais on va où ? protesta Jane.

- Aux cuisines !

- Hein ?

Ellie arriva en trombe dans les cuisines, ce qui fît sursauter un petit elfe. James était bien là. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il était avec une fille de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Ellie bloqua quelques secondes et une rage s'empara d'elle. C'était stupide mais pourtant trop fort pour elle.

- Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami à ce que je sache !

Ellie se raidit et préféra ignorer la pique.

- Jane voudrait s'inscrire au Club.

- D'accord. Rendez-vous mercredi soir, Jane. On fera toutes les formalités ensemble.

James lui adressa un sourire et se remit à manger. La jeune fille le regardait d'un œil attendri et cela agaça Ellie au plus haut point.

- Euh... On y va ? demanda Jane un peu intimidé.

- Euh oui vas-y. Moi j'ai faim.

Ellie décida de jouer son boulet. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien mais elle voulait en avoir le cœur net.

- D'accord...

Ellie remercia intérieurement Jane de ne pas préciser qu'elle avait mangé moins d'une heure avant et elle alla s'installer à une table.

Pixoui arriva et demanda à la jeune fille ce qu'elle voulait.

- Du jus de citrouille, s'il te plait.

Ellie écouta la conversation de la Gryffondor , Miléna Da Silva. Elle était moche en plus avec son gros nez. Ok, elle avait un beau teint hâlé et des cheveux bruns mais ils étaient moches ses cheveux. On ne savait même pas s'ils étaient bouclés ou raides. Ils ne ressemblaient à rien en fait. Ellie bût une gorgée.

- Mais t'étais juste trop belle à la soirée !

La voix de James était sincère et Ellie se rappela toutes les fois où il lui avait dit qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Ellie sentit une boule de frustration naître dans son ventre.

- J'sais pas, répondit la fille.

Elle n'était pas pimbêche. Elle avait même l'air gentil, ce qui agaça encore plus Ellie. Leur discussion évoluait sur le Quidditch. Ils avaient un débat animé et Ellie ne pouvait même pas y participer puisqu'elle s'en fichait de ce sport.

- Mes amies m'attendent. A plus tard !

Miléna serra James dans ses bras et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Une fois la porte fermée, Ellie répéta d'un air moqueur:

- A plus tard !

James se mit à rire.

- T'es jalouse ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ça m'énerve les filles comme ça là...

- Les filles comment ?

- Elles font des câlins et tout.

James se mit à rire de plus belle.

- Parce que toi tu ne sais pas en faire. Donc, tu es jalouse.

James lâcha un rot.

- Bon et bien, c'est pas tout mais je dois finir mes devoirs.

Ellie pensa que James était fou de les commencer aussi tard mais elle se garda bien de le dire.

- Tu as fait le devoir de potion ?

Ellie acquiesça.

- Tu m'aides ? demanda James dans un sourire.

Ellie avait envie de lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à aller voir sa Miléna mais elle se garda bien de le dire de crainte qu'il ne le fasse vraiment.

- Oui si tu veux. On va à la bibliothèque.

- C'est nul la bibliothèque, chouina James.

- Tu veux travailler où ?

- Ici ! Comme ça on peut manger en même temps.

- Non James. Tu vas devoir te concentrer et il faut faire des recherches. On va à la bibliothèque, insista Ellie.

- Arrête, on dirait ma mère. Mais tu as dit que tu m'aiderais, ça veut dire que j'ai juste à copier ton de...

- Certainement pas ! Je vais t'aider mais tu vas faire tes recherches comme un grand.

James frappa son front avec sa main et emboîta le chemin en direction de la bibliothèque.

Au moins, elle l'aurait pour elle et rien que pour elle. Elle se dégoûta presque de penser comme ça mais après tout, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était complètement dingue de lui au point d'en devenir presque égoïste.


	5. Chapitre 4, Le tournoi d'Halloween

Chapitre 4

Le tournoi d'Halloween

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Ellie passa la plupart de son temps avec Jane qui avait rejoint le club de duel et qui avait quitté son petit-ami. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient entraînées avec rigueur pour le tournoi sans se rendre compte que le froid avait envahi le château petit à petit. Ellie se préparait pour le tournoi de Duel, l'ambiance du château devenant plus vivante à l'approche du fameux tournoi. Et lorsque le 30 octobre arriva, Ellie se demanda s'il avait été judicieux qu'elles s'inscrivent à ce tournoi avec Jane.

Ellie attacha ses longs cheveux bouclés en queue de cheval tout en se concentrant sur la compétition qui approchait. Elle enfila sa tenue du club: un tee-shirt bleu avec un insigne du Club, deux baguettes qui s'affrontent en s'envoyant des éclairs verts et rouges, et un short.

- Je suis certaine que James a choisi ces shorts juste pour le plaisir des yeux ! lança Jane.

- En tout cas les éclairs verts et rouges c'est le symbole de la bataille entre son père et le fameux mage noir, expliqua Rachel avec sérieux.

- Moi je ne comprends pas trop les shorts...

- Une fois le tournoi commencé tu comprendras. Tu vas avoir très chaud.

Rachel avait réponse à tout. Surtout quand elle avait raison.

Ellie sentit l'adrénaline et l'impatience monter en elle. James avait été impressionné par son évolution, particulièrement avec son patronus. Un soir, elle lui avait envoyé un patronus messager qui disait simplement qu'elle avait gagné son pari. Il lui avait envoyé à son tour un patronus corporel qui n'était nul autre qu'un gobelin farceur qui lui disait bravo.

La petite bande se rendit au déjeuner et les discussions allaient bon train sur le tournoi qui approchait. Même le directeur de Poufsouffle et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Ernest Macmillan, se rendit à la table pour encourager ses élèves participants au tournoi. Ellie avait hâte de commencer et de prouver ce qu'elle savait faire même si une boule minuscule de stress commençait à apparaître dans son estomac.

- Ce serait vraiment génial si un élève de Poufsouffle gagnait ! Lança avec optimisme Rachel.

- Statistiquement, ça risque d'être compliqué. La plupart des duellistes sont des lions, expliqua Paul Abbot qui faisait partie des rares Poufsouffles à s'être engagé dans le tournoi.

- Il y a même un première année de Gryffondor qui va matcher ! S'esclaffa son ami Remy Wildsmith. Un certain Alban Crivey.

- Mais c'est dangereux ! répliqua Rachel.

La discussion s'orienta sur les limites d'âge et dériva sur les Tournois en général.

La directrice Pomona Chourave demanda aux élèves de quitter la salle afin de préparer celle-ci en "grand tournoi de Duel qui se respecte".

L'excitation fût à son comble et Ellie sentit que Jane était de plus en plus angoissée, cette dernière n'avait presque plus d'ongles à ronger.

- On va s'amuser Jane !

- Les filles ! appela une voix qu'Ellie n'arrivait jamais à oublier et qui fît bondir son cœur.

James Potter était là, surexcité, des étoiles dans ses beaux yeux chocolats.

- Bon vous êtes prêtes ? Oh c'est super ! Bon nous allons pouvoir rentrer pendant que la salle s'organise. Donc tout le monde est là, c'est parfait !

- Salut Ellie !

Une jeune rousse, le sourire aux lèvres: Rose Weasley.

- Tiens Rose ! Prête? demanda gentiment Ellie.

- Oui. Je suis en colère contre James cependant. Il va laisser un première année matcher ! C'est de la folie !

- Il sait ce qu'il fait, assura Ellie sans pour autant être convaincue.

- Ellie...

Johanne serra fort Ellie comme à son habitude et lui demanda comment elle allait même si elles s'étaient vues le matin.

- Tu feras gaffe à toi !

- Et toi aussi Johanne.

Ellie était parfois agacée par Johanne qui voulait constamment protéger son amie. Ellie savait que ça partait d'un bon sentiment donc elle ne disait rien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les membres du Club entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ellie étouffa un cri de surprise. Les tables avaient disparues, laissant place à quatre grands cercles.

- Pour la première fois, vous pouvez aller vous installer sur le banc, juste devant la table des professeurs, expliqua James avec joie.

Tout le monde s'y dirigea et attendit la suite des évènements. Les professeurs firent leur apparition et le directeur de Poufsouffle leva le poing en l'air en regardant ses élèves. Ce fût ensuite au tour du public d'arriver. Les élèves étaient impressionnés de voir la salle aussi vide et une ambiance de franche camaraderie régnait dans la salle. Des estrades avaient été mises en place afin que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir.

- Monsieur Potter, venez m'aider à faire les sorts de protection pour que cela n'atteigne pas la foule, demanda le professeur Londubat.

James Potter s'exécuta rapidement. Ellie remarqua son adresse et son assurance lorsqu'il manipulait la magie, elle observait chacun de ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que sa bouche était presque entre-ouverte tellement elle admirait le jeune brun. Manquait plus qu'elle se mette à baver ! Ellie secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle pour se ressaisir en espérant que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

James Potter lança un sonorus et prit la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue au second tournoi des duels d'Halloween !

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir, dans une ambiance de folie. Ellie frappa des pieds et hurla tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Merci. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous préciser quelques règles et comment va se dérouler le tournoi. Un tirage au sort aura lieu afin de créer quatre groupes de huit. Les membres de chaque groupe devront s'affronter entre eux. Chaque combat est éliminatoire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux dans chaque groupe. Ces deux sorciers de chaque match de poules accèdent aux quart de finale ! Puis la demi-finale et la grande finale qui sera, je l'espère, épique !

La salle se mit à applaudir de nouveau.

- Pour éviter tout malentendu, ma petite sœur Lily Potter, va tirer au sort devant vous afin de former les poules. Il n'y a pas plus pure qu'elle je vous assure.

La fillette arriva sous les rires du public, intimidée et rougissant à vue d'œil.

- Création du premier groupe ! lança James.

Lily Potter reçu un sonorus de la part de son frère afin de citer les huit premiers noms qui étaient sortis d'un énorme saladier en argent.

- Alban Crivey, Grace Charpy, Bob Thomas, Yao Chang, Alison Nice, John Friedmann, Sacha Quirk et Jason Hilliard.

- On les applaudit très fort! Compléta James.

Le public était déchainé et hurla le nom de l'élève qui faisait partie de sa maison afin de l'encourager le plus fort possible.

- Le deuxième groupe, continua Lily, désormais plus à l'aise. Jacob Dubois, Paul Abbot, Alexia Davies, Rose Weasley, Terry Jr. Boot et Riley Thomas.

Le troisième groupe fût appelé et Ellie en faisait partie.

- Logan Slughorn, Ellie Kazee, Lola Msika, Elisa Dubois, Peter Davies, Ryan Wildsmith, Diana Harold, Santanna Delatour et Gabriel Davies.

Il y avait beaucoup de troisième année dans son groupe et seulement Ryan Wildsmith était en septième année à Serdaigle, donc certainement plus expérimenté. Ellie était confiante et avait hâte de commencer. Le quatrième groupe fût formé.

- Albus Potter, Johanne Parker, Jane Nice, Remy Wildsmith, Laurette Charpy , Molly Weasley, Dominique Weasley et Stacy Turpin.

Ellie se fit la réflexion que les Gryffondors étaient vraiment courageux. Jamais elle ne se serait présentée à un match si elle avait été en première ou en deuxième année. Chaque cercle était réservé pour un groupe. Ellie devait affronter Logan Slughorn en premier lieu, un troisième année de Serpentard. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu s'entraîner et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

La maison Serpentard hurlait des encouragements pour l'un des seuls Serpentard à participer au tournoi.

Ellie était la première à matcher, elle se trouvait sur le cercle le plus éloigné du public et elle n'en fût pas déçue. Au moins, elle pouvait se concentrer. Le garçon était un peu grassouillet mais Ellie savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Un arbitre était également présent à chaque ring.

Ellie se mit en place et regarda les autres cercles. Elle constata que le petit Gryffondor devait affronter Grace Charpy, la plus vieille et l'une des élèves les plus douée en duel pour l'avoir déjà observé. Jacob Dubois et Paul Abbot s'affrontaient dans le cercle le plus près du public et le Poufsouffle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Ellie vit qu'Albus Potter affrontait Johanne Parker. Celle-ci lui adressa un signe d'encouragement et Ellie lui fit un clin d'œil.

Un gong résonna et James hurla:

- Si au bout de sept secondes, l'un des sorciers ne peut plus se relever, le match est terminé ! Interdiction d'utiliser des sorts de magie noire ! J'attends un grand fair-play durant ce match ! Levez vos baguettes ! Un... deux... TROIS !

Ellie n'eût pas le temps d'envoyer un sort que le Serpentard avait déjà lancé le sien.

- _Bloclang! _

Ellie balaya son sort d'un revers de baguette et riposta:

- _Locomotor Mortis ! _

Le garçon eût les jambes paralysées mais il pouvait toujours lancer un sort, ce qu'il fît aussitôt.

- _Mucus Ad Nauseam!_

_- _AAAAAAAHHRRRG ! hurla la jeune fille.

- C'est un beau maléfice de crotte de nez qu'on peut voir sur le ring numéro trois !

Ellie arrêta le maléfice assez rapidement pour qu'on ne voie pas que son nez était en train de couler. Les Serpentards hurlaient de rire et elle se sentit rougir de honte. Elle sentit l'adrénaline monter, ce gamin ne se battait pas sérieusement et elle allait lui montrer comment une Poufsouffle pouvait se battre. Il était temps d'en finir.

- _Stupéfix !_

Le jeune garçon fût figé et tomba raide. L'arbitre compta jusqu'à sept et siffla vers James Potter.

- On félicite Ellie Kazee qui accède au second tour !

Les Poufsouffles hurlèrent de joie et Ellie retourna s'assoir, pas vraiment épuisée de ce premier combat mais cependant déjà bien échauffée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Grace Charpy avait également gagné sa place en demi-finale. Jacob Dubois envoya valser Paul Abott avec un sort de stupéfixion également.

- Nous avons encore deux Gryffondors en course et une Poufsouffle. On peut constater que le duel entre les deux Gryffondors fait rage !

Effectivement, le duel n'avait pas l'air de tout repos. Johanne se battait avec rage de même qu'Albus qui était très agile. Tout alla très vite et Johanne fût immobilisée par un certain sort qu'Ellie n'avait jamais entendu: levicorpus. La jeune fille avait été soulevée dans les airs par les chevilles et Albus en avait profité pour choper la baguette de la jeune le monde se mit à applaudir devant la puissance de ce duel.

- Bravo à ces deux-là ! C'était un combat de finale ! hurla James tout excité.

Les autres combats arrivèrent et les duels furent pour certains très rapides et pour d'autres très intenses.

- Je crois que tu vas être la seule à représenter Poufsouffle... dit Paul Abbot à Ellie.

Cependant, Jane gagna son match contre un autre élève de Poufsouffle. La surprise fût Laurette Charpy qui envoya à terre Remy Wildsmith, Poufsouffle de septième année. Ellie pût constater que Rachel hurlait de rage. Elle savait d'avance ce que disait son amie. Certainement que Poufsouffle aurait l'air, une fois de plus, de gros ploucs. Ellie n'était pas de cet avis. La petite Laurette était vraiment très douée. Petite, blonde et très douce, elle était vraiment rapide. Et très puissante du haut de ses douze ans.

- D'où elle vient cette Laurette Charpy ? demanda Ellie à Jane. Même sa sœur n'était pas aussi douée au même âge...

- Je sais juste que leur mère est une joueuse française de Quidditch. C'est vrai qu'elles sont fortes et la petite de deuxième année envoie du pâté !

Ellie se mit à rire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi certains étaient aussi stressés. Le but était de mettre avant tout ses connaissances en œuvre et de s'amuser.

A la fin du premier tour, James Potter annonça les qualifiés pour le deuxième tour qui devaient désormais tenter de décrocher une place en quart de finale. Ellie devait affronter Elisa Dubois, une Gryffondor de quatrième année, sœur de Jacob évidemment. Ellie avait vu la jeune fille en piste et elle semblait très déterminée à gagner.

Les filles se mirent en place et attendirent que le gong retentisse. Ellie ne vit même pas qui s'affrontaient dans les autres poules tant elle était concentrée sur son duel. Elle avait soudainement envie de prouver que sa maison pouvait gagner.

- Levez vos baguettes, un..., deux..., TROIS !

Les deux filles envoyèrent en même temps un sort de désarmement et leurs sorts ricochèrent sans provoquer nul autre dégât que la chute des deux duellistes.

Ellie se releva rapidement et lança sans attendre un sort.

- _Incarcerem !_

La Gryffondor balaya d'un geste rapide le sort et riposta:

- _Everte Statum !_

Ellie n'eût pas le temps de voir le sort arriver qu'elle fût frappée de plein fouet. Mais le sort n'était pas assez puissant, et elle fût envoyée qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle. La chute fût cependant lourde. Et tandis qu'elle était encore au sol, la lionne sembla vouloir riposter de nouveau. C'est donc encore allongée qu'Ellie hurla son sort:

- _Flipendo !_

La jeune fille fût surprise et se retrouva assommée, étendue sur le sol. Ellie semblait être la seule à être choquée par son geste puisque tout le monde hurlait de joie chez les Poufsouffles.

Les sept secondes furent annoncées et Ellie était donc bel et bien qualifiée pour les quart de finale. La Gryffondor se leva quelques secondes après l'annonce du verdict alors que l'arbitre se dirigeait vers elle afin de la réveiller.

- C'est bien Ellie, tu as géré ton sort juste assez pour qu'elle reste inconsciente une dizaine de secondes. Bravo... dit James à Ellie en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Ellie sentit ses joues devenir rouge feu et elle alla s'asseoir en ayant l'impression de marcher sur des nuages. Elle ne suivit ensuite plus grand chose aux autres duels. Elle était sur sa planète et était parfois rappelée sur terre lorsqu'elle entendait la voix de James annoncer les vainqueurs.

- Grace Charpy envoie Yao Chang dans les roses !... Jacob Dubois met fin au match en envoyant K.O Mélina Da Silva... C'est donc Albus Potter qui remporte le match contre Jane Nice !

Ellie sursauta et regarda son amie qui avait l'air dépité. Elle savait déjà qu'elle devrait la consoler encore des jours et des jours avant qu'elle puisse reprendre confiance en elle. Jane alla s'assoir sur le banc des disqualifiés et Ellie avait bien peur que son amie ne se mette à pleurer devant tout le monde. Ce qu'elle pouvait être sensible...

Les matchs continuèrent: Alison Nice, une deuxième année de Serpentard -et cousine de Jane-, déclara forfait après une mauvaise chute et Sacha Quircke, un élève de 5ème année de Serdaigle décrocha sa place en quart de finale. Malgré le super sort de chauve-furie que Rose Weasley envoya à Riley Thomas, celui-ci l'immobilisa rapidement et le Gryffondor de septième année entra en quart de finale à son tour. Ryan Wildsmith fût éjecté du cercle en quelques secondes par Diana Harold, une Gryffondor plutôt douée et Laurette Charpy ne pût faire face à la puissance de Dominique Weasley, très bon élève de septième année.

- On félicite tous les participants !

La salle fût plus qu'enjouée à l'exception des Serpentards qui semblaient dépités à l'idée de ne plus avoir de membres de leur maison en piste.

- Nous allons faire une petite pause. Nous nous retrouvons après le diner à 20h pour les quarts de finale qui sera suivi des demi-finales et de la grande finale! Avec les qualifiés: Grace Charpy, Albus Potter, Dominique Weasley, Sacha Quirke , Diana Harold, Riley Thomas, Ellie Kazee et Jacob Dubois !

Ellie s'aperçue qu'elle était la seule de Poufsouffle et, hormis Sacha Quirke qui faisait partie de la maison Serdaigle, tous les autres provenaient de la maison Gryffondor.

Le professeur Londubat prit la parole à son tour.

- Je vous demanderai de partir en silence et d'encourager de tout cœur les duellistes toujours en piste avec fair-play. Merci de ne pas être en retard au festin afin que les matchs puissent commencer à l'heure !

James se dirigea vers les membres de son club.

- Vous vous êtes tous très bien battus !

- James, tu sais quelle est la récompense du gagnant ? demanda Grace Charpy.

James haussa les épaules d'un air mystérieux.

- Reposez-vous avant les prochains duels et surtout mangez-bien ce soir.

- C'est certain que ce n'est pas toi qui nous diras le contraire ! lança Ellie dans un rire.

Tout le monde la regarda interloquée et la jeune fille préféra rejoindre Jane avant qu'on ne la trouve encore plus bizarre.

Jane était assisse avec Rachel et discutait vivement.

- Tu n'es pas trop déçue Rachel ? demanda doucement Ellie.

- Non. James m'a dit que pour un premier duel c'était très bien et que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès en l'espace de quelques mois.

Ellie fût étonnée que James ait été lui dire tout ça et elle en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Elle ne montra cependant rien en tentant de balayer cette sensation qui était ridicule et discuta avec ses amies des matchs.

- Bravo Ellie.

Johanne avait un sourire crispé et Ellie se leva.

- Bravo aussi !

- Pouah ! répliqua-t-elle en balayant sa main dans l'air. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. Je connais les techniques d'Albus et j'ai fait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois...

- Oh et tu as aussi le Quidditch où tu es une superbe joueuse à ce qu'il paraît ! compléta Ellie pour positiver.

Johanne se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas c'était vraiment chouette cet après-midi.

Johanne fût appelée par ses amies et elle salua Ellie qui retourna à ses occupations.

* * *

La soirée arriva rapidement et Ellie sentait le stress monter en elle. Partie au départ pour s'amuser, elle portait désormais tout l'espoir de la maison Poufsouffle sur les épaules. Tout le monde était venu la voir au repas. Même ceux qui ne lui parlaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour son père. Elle aurait pu leur en vouloir mais cela la rendait si heureuse que tout soit redevenu comme avant qu'elle ne se sentit pas d'attaque à être rancunière.

Ellie attendait devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Cette fois-ci, les duels se déroulaient un par un sur un unique podium. Ellie ne pouvait pas voir les matchs des autres concurrents. Assisse sur les marches du hall, elle attendit patiemment qu'on l'appelle. Ce fût d'abord au tour de Grace Charpy et de Jacob Dubois de s'affronter. Lorsque les deux protagonistes entrèrent dans la salle, Ellie pût entendre les cris de joie des spectateurs et cela sembla mettre la pression à la plupart des candidats.

Le match sembla durer une bonne dizaine de minutes et Ellie crût qu'elle n'en verrait jamais le bout. Ellie savait qu'elle allait affronter Riley Thomas. Elle avait tiré au sort le nom de ce Gryffondor de septième année. Ce grand métisse était plutôt impressionnant et Ellie ne sût comment se préparer bien que James l'avait fortement conseillé.

"Profitez-en pour analyser votre adversaire et vous préparer" avait-il dit.

Mais Ellie n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Lorsque le match se termina, Ellie pût entendre un brouhaha retentir dans la salle. Grace Charpy entra de nouveau dans la salle et les Gryffondors se précipitèrent sur elle pour la féliciter.

La porte s'ouvrit et on appela Ellie et Riley Thomas. Ellie sentit une excitation monter en elle. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait rendre sa maison fière et elle pourrait prouver qui elle était.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, elle pût voir que des estrades avaient été mises en place en plein milieu de la Grande Salle avec le public qui était assis tout autour sur des gradins. La disposition était beaucoup plus impressionnante et Ellie comprit qu'elle était déjà allée très loin dans la compétition. Elle adressa un sourire à ses amies Poufsouffles qui hurlaient des encouragements.

- C'est donc un grand jour, dit James sur un ton solennel, une Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor qui vont s'affronter avec toute leur puissance...

Ellie se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire et se mit en place. Il faisait chaud, l'ambiance était surchauffée et Ellie entendait les encouragements enjoués des spectateurs.

- Levez vos baguettes ! cria James. Un ... deux... Trois...

- _Rictusempra ! _hurla Ellie.

Mais Riley Thomas balaya le sort d'un geste sec avec un sourire vantard. Le jeune homme de septième année lança de suite un sortilège qu'Ellie n'entendit pas. Aussitôt, les jambes d'Ellie se mirent à s'agiter en une danse effrénée qu'elle était incapable de contrôler. Ellie pût entendre une partie du public hurler de rire tandis que l'autre partie s'époumonait à l'encourager.

- _Finite incantatem_, prononça la jeune fille.

Les pieds d'Ellie cessèrent de danser mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du Gryffondor qui avait de nouveau lancé un sort contre elle.

- _Flipendo !_

Ellie se protégea mais le sort la fit reculer de quelques pas tant il était puissant. La Poufsouffle sentait la honte monter en elle et ne supportait pas que ce duel soit plus difficile. La jeune fille se concentra et lança le sort qui fît basculer le Gryffondor:

- _Experlliarmus !_

L'éclair de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et frappa de plein fouet le Gryffondor qui avait baissé sa garde un peu trop longtemps. Un coup de chance pour Ellie. Riley Thomas bascula et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ellie sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle vit que le garçon avait le visage tordu de douleur, se tenant le genou.

James compta jusqu'à sept et la foule fît un vacarme comme certainement jamais Poudlard n'avait connu depuis la Grande Bataille. Des membres du Club se dirigèrent vers Riley Thomas afin de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie et James se dirigea droit vers Ellie, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ellie Kazee gagne sa place en demi-finale !

La salle se mit à applaudir, les Poufsouffles hurlant le prénom de la jeune fille. C'était comme un rêve. James tapota l'épaule d'Ellie et la jeune fille eût l'impression d'être une parfaite idiote, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu peux retourner dans le hall, murmura James à l'oreille d'Ellie.

La jeune fille se sentit frissonner mais n'en montra rien et adressa un signe de la main à ses amies et ses camarades de Poufsouffles qui l'acclamaient.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, les Gryffondors ne cachèrent pas leur déception de voir que leur camarade avait échoué.

Les jambes d'Ellie tremblaient et elle avait du mal à se dire qu'elle était arrivée jusque-là dans la compétition. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les marches en essayant de se remettre les idées en place.

- Bien joué ! lança gentiment Sacha Quirke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Merci, j'ai aussi eu beaucoup de chance.

- Personnellement, tous ces lions autour de moi me font un peu flipper.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit dans un rire Ellie.

- Je crois qu'au prochain tournoi, les équipes seront plus diversifiées.

Ellie fixa le jeune blond avec questionnement.

- Je crois qu'on a donné envie à d'autres de rejoindre le Club. J'ai même entendu que des Serpentards allaient rejoindre le Club. Leur fierté en a pris un coup je crois.

Une voix appela le garçon et Dominique Weasley. Le garçon adressa un sourire à Ellie et s'en alla d'un pas enjoué. Ellie pût entendre de nouveau le vacarme de la foule avant que la porte ne se referme. La Poufsouffle plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées et attendit patiemment alors que les Gryffondors discutaient du tournoi avec vivacité.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Sacha Quirke pénétra dans la salle, rouge de sueur et le souffle court. Il adressa un signe de la main à Ellie et il se laissa tomber par terre pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Ellie ne préféra pas aller le déranger pour le féliciter puisque le garçon semblait avoir besoin de se reposer. Les quarts de finale prouvaient que le niveau était de plus en plus difficile.

Le tour qui se voyait affronter deux Gryffondors, Diana Harold et Albus Potter, ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Ellie se mit à frissonner à l'idée d'affronter le jeune Potter qui était très doué. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre pendant le Club, même s'il n'y allait pas souvent, et il était vraiment très doué. Rachel supposait que cette réussite chez les Potter était certainement liée au fait que leur père les entraînait pendant les vacances. Cependant Ellie ne se fiait pas aux rumeurs de Poudlard. Ellie observa un instant le jeune frère de James. Il était plus mince, plus petit mais au-delà de ces détails physiques, Albus Potter ne semblait pas du tout épuisé. James entra de nouveau dans le hall et tout le monde se rassembla autour de lui.

- Ok, c'était super. Maintenant ça va être les demi-finales, expliqua doucement James. Tout le monde est déchaîné dans la Grande Salle. Gardez votre calme, vous avez tous vos chances.

Ellie fît la moue. Elle avait certes réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'ici mais, à moins qu'elle ne tombe sur le Serdaigle, les Gryffondors qui étaient autour d'elle avaient un niveau bien plus élevé.

James présenta un petit sac noir en velours.

- Grace, je te laisse tirer au sort la personne que tu affronteras.

La jeune fille tira un bout de papier et son visage se tourna vers Ellie.

- Ellie Kazee.

Ellie sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle avait eu la "chance" d'affronter la jeune fille à plusieurs reprises au sein du Club et la vérité était qu'elle n'avait battu la jeune fille que les deux dernières fois où elle l'avait affrontée.

- Ça va être splendide, murmura James.

Ellie eût soudainement envie de déclarer forfait mais elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot. Elle avança lentement et franchit les portes sous les tonnerres d'applaudissement. Lorsqu'elle vit le visage rayonnant de Rachel et de Jane ainsi que sa maison qui l'acclamaient, Ellie ne pût se résoudre à abandonner.

Le même rituel s'effectua mais Ellie était déjà concentrée sur son Duel.

- Un... Deux... Trois...

- _Flipendo ! _hurla Ellie.

Grace Charpy bondit sur le côté et roula afin d'éviter le sort. Grace faisait souvent ça, ses qualités de Quidditch lui servant énormément lors des Duels. La Gryffondor lança un sort informulé et Ellie eût tout juste le temps d'hurler un stupéfix en essayant de rassembler toute sa magie possible. Les deux sortilèges ricochèrent et Ellie fît un vol plané d'une dizaine de mètres et tomba lourdement sur le dos. La jeune fille en eût le souffle coupé et toussa avant de pouvoir se relever en espérant que son adversaire n'avait pas déjà relancé un sort. Mais Grace était elle aussi au sol et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever malgré ses tentatives. James compta jusqu'à sept et Ellie fût nommée vainqueur. Ellie courut jusqu'à Grace pour l'aider à se lever mais la septième année en larmes n'y arrivait pas. Ellie adressa un regard de panique à James et celui-ci lui adressa un regard de réconfort.

- Madame Pomfresh saura très bien soigner ses fractures. Ne t'en fais pas.

Ellie n'en revenait pas. Elle gagnait sa place en finale grâce à une mauvaise chute de son adversaire. C'était sa journée de chance, certes pas très valorisante pour elle. Mais sa maison ne semblait pas penser cela puisque tout le monde sautait de joie et hurlait à la gloire de Poufsouffle.

Ellie se dirigea de nouveau dans le hall et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Les deux derniers demi-finalistes entrèrent en piste et Ellie était désormais seule. Elle se demanda qui serait la personne qu'elle affronterait pour la finale. Ellie Kazee, fille de mangemort, finaliste au tournoi de Duel d'Halloween. La jeune fille eût l'impression d'attendre une dizaine de minutes bien que c'était beaucoup moins. Elle entendit les cris, les frayeurs et les joies de la foule qui assistait au duel. Puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser apparaître un garçon brun aux yeux verts.

- Bravo Albus...

Affronter, Albus Potter était certainement la chose la plus folle qui lui était arrivée au cours de ses années à Poudlard. Ellie était face à la foule en délire et sentait bien que celle-ci était majoritairement pour la victoire d'Albus Potter, fils d'Harry Potter et frère de James Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Bien que le garçon ne soit qu'en quatrième année, il était très doué et cette fois, la chance ne pourrait pas grand-chose pour Ellie.

La voix de James fît écho dans la tête d'Ellie:

- Un... Deux... Trois...

- _Expelliarmus !_

Ellie voltigea dans les airs et atterrit lourdement sur le podium. Elle vit Albus s'approcher d'elle prêt à riposter. Elle se leva rapidement et riposta par un sortilège de stupéfixion qu'Albus balaya d'un revers de baguette. Les deux adversaires entrèrent dans une danse effrénée de sortilèges pendant une trentaine de secondes. La foule hurlait et Ellie se battait de toutes ses forces pour le prestige de sa maison.

Soudain, au milieu des acclamations du public, elle entendit une phrase. La raison pour laquelle elle entendit cette phrase parmi les autres était un mystère mais elle l'entendit.

- Tu ne vas pas laisser une fille de mangemort gagner alors que tu es le fils du plus grand sorcier du monde !

Ellie s'arrêta net et abaissa sa baguette une fraction de seconde, ses oreilles sifflants et ses joues se gorgeant de sang. Ce fût à ce moment qu'Albus envoya un flipendo sur la Poufsouffle. Ellie en fût presque heureuse. Au moins elle n'entendrait plus rien. Et ce fût le noir.

* * *

Ellie se réveilla quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie. Ses yeux mirent du temps à s'acclimater à la lumière.

- Oh mademoiselle Kazee ! Vous êtes réveillée enfin ! Le jeune Potter y a mis toute ses forces pour ce sortilège. Bon sang quelle idée...

Ellie n'écouta pas les plaintes de l'infirmière qui était de plus en plus répétitive d'années en années et préféra se concentrer sur les dernières heures. Une boule de stress monta dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se souvint des paroles qui l'avaient déstabilisée. Au final, plus rien ne changerait. Elle était une fille de mangemort, c'était dit et c'était fini. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il y aura toujours ce préjugé et elle devrait désormais avancer seule. Elle ne pourrait jamais prouver qui elle était puisque pour les gens, elle était la fille de son père et c'était tout. Pour les gens, elle ne méritait pas de réussir. Ellie sentit sa gorge se serrer et sans même se contrôler, elle fondit en larmes. Se laissant aller comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Madame Pomfresh regarda un instant Ellie et s'approcha d'elle gentiment.

- Allons allons, ce n'est pas grave que vous ayez perdu.

Ellie ne répondit rien, trop occupée à essayer de calmer ses sanglots. L'infirmière lui apporta des mouchoirs.

- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle dans un hoquet.

L'infirmière s'en alla et Ellie pût se laisser aller. Ellie ressentit de la colère contre sa mère. Pourquoi avoir fait un enfant ? Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à Poudlard ? Ellie n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde et tout aurait été plus simple. Elle ne pourrait plus vivre à Poudlard et le groupe des "maudits" n'avaient rien de cool. Ils étaient tous plus tristes les uns que les autres et cela ne servait à rien. Ellie pensa encore et encore à tout ce qui s'était passé, son histoire avec Bart et tout ce qui en avait suivi. Ses larmes ne tarissaient plus et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Et puis quelle idée stupide de participer à ce tournoi !

Tout à coup, la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ellie tenta tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes. Une petite rousse entra dans la pièce et Ellie reconnue Lily Potter. L'infirmière accouru vers la première année.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Miss ?

- Ma tête me fait mal...

- Venez avec moi dans mon cabinet. Miss Kazee, vous pouvez partir quand vous le voudrez mais ne traînez pas, le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

Lily Potter croisa le regard d'Ellie et la petite fille sembla interloquée de voir la Poufsouffle pleurer. Ellie en eût honte et essuya ses larmes avant de se rendre dans sa maison.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, tout le monde l'attendait pour la féliciter. Mais Ellie n'était franchement pas d'humeur et répondit qu'elle avait encore un peu mal à la tête et qu'elle voulait aller dormir. La maison Poufsouffle sembla un peu déçue mais Ellie s'en fichait.

Elle alla prendre une douche et se mit sous ses draps. Lorsque ses amies entrèrent dans la chambre, Ellie fît semblant de dormir.

- Elle avait l'air triste... chuchota Rachel.

- Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elle a raté la finale ?

- J'en sais rien Jane. Ellie n'est pas du genre à pleurer parce qu'elle a raté quelque chose...

Ellie se fît la réflexion que Rachel n'était peut-être pas si stupide pour remarquer lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas chez ses amies.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: En espérant que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ce chapitre a été le plus long à écrire et a été le fruit d'un grand nombre de fou-rire avec mon titi. Si jamais un jour tu passes par là, je te fais un gros bisous!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et à ceux qui commentent !**


End file.
